Raised by a God
by Chaosthief1
Summary: Inspired by others thought I'd give a Stargate SG1 crossover with Harry potter a shot. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Raised By A God

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher

"speech"  
'thought'

Voldemort was prepared to face off against the Potters and as expected overpowered them with ease. It was strange in a way. They had defied him three times and yet were defeated by the simple trust in a friend. A friend that betrayed them without a second thought to his master.

Looking at the child idly chewing an old, strange looking toy you-know-who as he was called by the general public smirked.

'This boy will not have the time to grow up let alone oppose me'

"Good by brat. Avadra Kedavra." A jet of green light shot accross the short distance to the child. Suddenly the toy shined with inner power and a shield sprang up around the boy repelling the energy attack, for the most part, back the way it came. A single tendril of energy struck the small boy and a lightning bolt cut appeared.

Voldemort screamed in pain as his curse struck, and destroyed his body. A black mist rose from his smouldering ashes and attempted to possess the child. Harry remained protected and the wraith fled into the night losing sentience quickly with a growing hunger for magic taking it's place.

Smoke quickly began filling the house and flames sprang up from the ashes of the darkest lord since Grindewald. The activated Alteran device detected the dangerous environment of it's wielder and quickly scanned for a safe place to transport to. Quickly discovering no active Alteran technology or signs of such it expanded it's search. With the last of it's power supply it transported the one year old Harry to a known safe place. Aboard the nearest allied vessel.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

High Earth Orbit.

Loki was finishing the disposal of his last human clone before leaving the system at the behest of Thor. Apparently, the replicators were more dangerous than the gradual extinction of the asgard race. All ships were to return and assist in the defence against them. Loki was, however, a scientist and had little interest in the conflict with the replicators. Finding a way to keep his people alive after the little robots were defeated was his personal research goal.

Humans were such an adaptable species when it came to technology and their own forms were hail and hardy. Watching them over the recent years had given Loki hope that they one day might have the answers to his people's continuing dilemma. The humans of Earth were finding their potential and unlocking the early stages of their development. Without the influence of the goa'uld humanity could go so far.

Well, he'd simply have to return at a later time in secret to continue his work. Preparing his ship for departure he didn't notice a silent intruder alert until he was already out of the Earth system. Finding an Alteran child aboard his vessel was unexpected, but fortuitous for him. He would be unable to return him to the planet he had come from for many years. The child would return, however, after being raised to understand life among the stars, and when he chose to return.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Fifteen Years later- Aboard the Asgard ship commanded by Loki

"I don't understand why you are against this. I can do the research with the Granite Maul while you tend to Asgard affairs. My ship can handle the research and while in the system gather the raw materials nearby. Who knows, maybe they have something I can incorporate into my ship's systems."

Harry was arguing fiercely with his guardian. Now, normally, you wouldn't find an Asgard even humoring a teenage earthling in regards to anything. The Asgard are incredibly advanced and typically did what they thought was best in a given situation. Arguing with a teenager that held the ability to access technology that, while ancient, did indeed measure equal to the most recent achievements of an advanced race was difficult. Especially when the teenager knew what he was talking about.

"Your ship is advanced that we can aggree upon, but it is not complete. Much work needs yet be done to complete its construction. Is it wise to move to an unknown area without completing construction?" Loki had been arguing with his charge for nearly thirty minutes at this point.

"I will be unable to complete the work on it without ample resources to work with." Here he brought up a detailed map of the Sol systems layout.

"This system holds a wealth of materials I can use for my ship's construction. The system is within the travel range of the station and I can gather information while you continue your treatments."

Loki had in the past year, with the help of an ancient database and Harry, been able to locate a sample of Asgard DNA from nearly seven million years ago. Slowly he was adjusting his current body with an advanced form of gene therapy. Nearly, a head taller than other members of his race he was developing into a larger form with few side affects. The therapy was also invigorating to it's normally frail form. Harry himself was still a good deal taller than his mentor, but only about five feet tall. Early on Harry had adjusted his personal gravity to 1.5 Earth gravity. He was shorter, but also stronger than a normal Earthling with a denser bone structure.

As well as keeping him physically fit this increase allowed him to lift heavier pieces of equipment while working on his personal ship the Granite Maul. While space worthy the work left was mostly automated construction. The required materials were somewhat difficult to find in large quantities ready to be used.

The records show that this system had an abundance of resources to be explored in their asteroids.

Loki thought for some time to decide what the best course of action would be in this situation. Given Harry's stubborn streak and ability to cause trouble this could be a good or bad idea. If he said no Harry would likely go anyway. If he gave his permission he could moderate the damage caused with some ground rules. He remembered all to well the incident a year prior in which the boy had entered the Loop of Kon Garat in his first prototype ship. He'd come in first of course, but had caused a great deal of trouble because he hadn't registered. Arriving at the start of the race none knew who piloted the mystery ship only that it outclassed all of the other participents.

Loki had been impressed at the design and production of the little ship. For having been pieced together from salvaged Alteran technology and raw material it performed very well. It had been when they'd been passing through a system on an inner arm of the galaxy did they discover an Ancient production facility. Able to produce items from specifications in large quantities it was the most valuable find of the last three millenium.

The orbital facility had to be repaired and had taken two months of carefull work to become operational. While the computer was functional the database was badly corupted. Only a few specifications were complete within the computer's memory. Had he a piece of technology he could have the computer scan it and anallyse how it was created. Then should the needed materials be in storage duplicates could be produced. Capable of traveling through the reaches of space once it's stardrive was repaired they moved it to an isolated system and had been there until recently.

Sighing in resignation he agreed to allow the move to the Sol system with a few restrictions in place. Hopefully, any trouble with the earth and his past abduction of O'neil could be avoided.

TBC

Thoughts and reviews are welcome 


	2. Chapter 2

Raised By A God 

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher

"speech"  
'thought'  
:transmission:

Sol System- Just after the Episode Space Race

"I cannot thank you and your people enough Major Carter. You and your people have done me a great service." Warrick had thanked her twice since the beginning of their return trip to Earth.

"You aided us as well. If you hadn't asked for our assistance we would not have had the chance to study your technology or open up our worlds to diplomatic relations using their new stargate." This conversation was a little redundant as the Major saw it.

"Well I..." Suddenly a chirping alarm sounded from Warrick's consule. "Major, your planet does not have any active space stations orbiting the largest planet in your system do you?"

"No we haven't developed anything, of note, anywhere outside our planet's area. What's out there?"

"A very large station of unknown design. Nothing matches our database of ships my people have encountered. Do you recognize it?" Warrick pulled an image up on the screen of a massive cylindrical structure. Spires extended from one end at cardinal points around its edges two different ships were carefully docked at respective spires leaving to free for docking.

"Is it active?" Carter inquired as Warrick turned the ship to give them a visual out the forward windows. There, in view, the station dwarfed them even from their distance.

A golden sphere flashed out of an aperature on the side of the station and zoomed toward them. With an extended anttenae on opposite sides of its body it moved at them at a rapid pace.

Turning the Seberus' shields on full power it began to evade the strange device which seemed to follow their every movement. Having noticed the rapid changes in course and stumbling rest of the team made their way to the bridge.

"Carter, what the hell is going on up here?" Jack O'neil shouted as he entered the control room.

"We are evading an unknown device that was launched unexpectedly at us. There is an unknown space structure near Jupiter and apparently we were detected at the same time we found it." Carter was speaking quickly while monitering the systems of the ship that maintained their shields and speed.

"Contact Earth and warn them about this situation." Jack was concerned about the possibilities inherent to a secret base in his solar system.

Suddenly a bright light filled the vessel. While not enough to blind them it was suprising.

"What was that?" Daniel was reminded of the Asgard beaming technology, but why would they be attacking them.

"The device is no longer tracking our movements and is heading back to the station. There does not seem to be any damage to our systems." Warrick sounded confused at the sudden departure of the device.

"Perhaps an automated scanning system? Or something to scare us off?" Carter was offering suggestion to the groups as she check her systems, and sent a message to the SGC.

"I have not encountered anything of its design before. Neither have I heard of such technology." Teal'c decided to throw in his own two cents as they turned back toward the station.

"Why, exactly, are we heading back to the ominous station I'm seeing right now?" Jack was not happy.

"We've transmitted our situation to the Earth and while we have the opportunity." Here Warrick paused. "Such technology is impressive and apparently not harmfull. Perhaps we are simply being assessed."

"Colonel, he may be right. When we approached the station it may have needed to initiate contact and not knowing our nature it sent out a probe." It sounded a little farfetched to Jack.

"So that thing that was chasing us all around was wanting to take a picture of us?"

"It's possible they are lacking the ability to comunicate." Teal'c was examining the station before them.

"Why do you say that?"

"It has been noticebly repaired. Look closely. You will notice that the outer hull has been repaired with different material than the rest of the station." Taking a closer look they could make out many patches on the hull where damage might have occured.

"Good eye Teal'c."

"I am going to hail the vessel and attempt to establish communications." Adjusting some controls Warrick began to speak.

"This is Warrick captain of the Seberus. We are peaceful and seeking to communicate with you. Do you understand?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

On the space-factory Harry apprentice of Loki was trying to sleep. For the last fifteen hours he'd been running detailed scans of the area in his much smaller and undetectable survey ship. It was one of the few designs the station still held in it's database. The small ship was fitted in one of the gargo bays at this point and he was ready for bed.

Of course at this point something triggered his automated sensor probes. His snitches were named for the shapes they were configured into. Why he named them that he did not know, but it seemed to suit the golden sensor drones. What in the name of all sentient beings would trigger a probe. Turning over in his sleeping alcove he tried to resume his rest.

'A ship.'

That thought had him awake and scrambling for the lift to take him to his control station. The bridge was made up of many different stations, but all could be handled through the central control chair. Designed so that a single Alteran could control many of the systems in an emergency it allowed Harry to control the station by himself.

Going through the data collected by the probe he was slightly worried. This ship was carrying humans, and one in particular that Loki had told him about.

Colonel O'neil was on board that ship. That meant the three others on board were SG-1. His cover was sooo blown. There was a communcation stream from the ship. Might as well come clean now that they new he was there.

"I hear you Seberus. This is the production station, Restin, from the Partran sector. I am Harry, the supervisor of this station. You have my apologies for the sensor scan of your vessil. It is automated and I was unaware the populated planet of this system had space travel capabilites. How might I assist you?" It was nothing to telling, but more information than he wanted to give out.

:This is Warrick. I have with me representatives of the populated planet of this system.:

A moment passed and another voice took up speaking.

:This is Colonel Jack O'neil of Earth. If we could come aboard I would like to discuss your presence in our system face to face.:

This was a reasonable request given that he hadn't sent an image to them only audio. Few enjoyed conducting business with a faceless voice. He'd been a faceless voice many times when he bartered for materials he couldn't locate that were unclaimed. Although Jack O'neil was known for bulldozing through situations.

"Are you a recognized representative of your planet's government. If you are, you are welcome to land in one of our docking bays." Harry was well aware of the many governments that controlled Earth. Should he need a reason to remove them from his station he could cite such deception as such.

:We can't speak for our entire planet, but we can speak for part of it. Our government is seeking trade with other cultures to the mutual benefits of our trade partners.: Samantha Carter was the only female on the team and apparently willing to be truthful.

:Please allow my station docking system to bring you into the bay.:

Sighing Harry could only be polite and allow them to enter one of his station's secondary cargo bays and minimize the damage. Should they learn he was raised by Loki they might feel, resentment, toward him. Locking onto the ship he set the station to pull them into one of his empty cargo bays. Setting his security measures to allow only himself to access the stations controls and the chair room, he set out to meet his guests.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Onboard the Seberus

"We've been locked into a course for the station. Engines are shut down and we will be docked in two minutes." Carter was excited. Nearly as excited as Warrick was by all appearances.

"Did you hear him? This is a production station. I've heard about it from one of my sources on Hebridan. It can reproduce nearly any technology it has had a chance to scan or program into its database." The alien was nearly giddy. "Those who have been able to locate it keep it a secret. I only heard rumours and suspected they were tall tales, but this is wonderful."

"Wait you mean you know about this thing?" Jack was incredulous.

"Only hearsay, but this is exciting."

Moving to the exit ramp of the craft rapidly the others could only follow the pilot to a new adventure in space.

TBC What do you think? My thanks go out to Skoell for his review. Reviewers help authors understand their stories better in my opinion. Even flames can help in my opinion. If someone has a problem with something it makes me think about why I wrote something, and can improve my explanations. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Raised By A God 

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher

"speech"  
'thought'  
:transmission:

The bay area that the Seberus entered was massive nearly large enough to fit two ships the size of the Prometheus, Earth's first interstellar ship, within its massive space.

"It's quite impressive. I wouldn't mind a garage this size back home." Jack mentioned as they walked down the ramp.

"This is a massive place to be so empty. Where are ships? Why are their ships locked to the outer hull at the top of the station?" Carter was talking out loud trying to solve what she felt was a mystery.

"That would be because they are finished and I haven't started another project yet." Came a voice from the rear of their group.

Spinning in alarm with weapons at the ready the team finds a teenage humanoid standing a few yard behind them examining the ship.

"How the hell did you get back there?" Jack did not like being startled in alien territory. Or any territory for that matter.

"This is a very interesting design for a ship. Who constructed it?" The teenager asked as he examined the undeside of the right wing strut.

"It is my ship. My brother has done the most to make it what it is today." Warrick stepped forward.

"It is powered by an ion drive correct?"

"Yes, are you the station master?" Warrick asked.

"I run the station and conduct trading. I am Harry and you are?" He eyed the group as they had already lowered their weapons. He was dressed in what would be called a flight suit on earth. A lose fitting one piece jumpsuit in a grey color scale.

Daniel was the most diplomatic of the group and had stepped forward to introduce the group.

"Well, Harry, we are from the third planet in this solar system called Earth. I am Daniel Jackson, this is Major Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'neil, and Teal'c." Each person nodded to Harry as they were introduced. "Warrick, here, was transporting back to our planet when we discovered your station."

"Why are you here anyways?" Jack seemed to like interrupting, sometimes, it was a pain.

"Ah straight to the point. Well, I run a production facility and as such require resources to for this station. This system has a wealth of materials in easy range for processing. As your people have not yet begun to inhabit the rest of your system I assumed you had not staked any claims on such things at this point."

"So you were going to skulk around the solar system mining and syphoning resources from this area of space. While never revealing yourself to the population of the Earth?" Teal'c did not care for cowardice or hiding of intentions.

Regardless of the accusation Harry kept his cool.

"I believe the earth phrase is 'first come, first serve'." Harry began walking away from the group.

"That's it kid. You got someone older on this boat we can talk to? Your parents for example." This apparently got the boys attention, and Warrick began to worry about his ever getting a production contract with the station.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry had tried to be polite in his explanation. He'd allowed them aboard his station. He'd ignored the obvious weapons they carried with them and their veiled accusations. Hell, he would have invited them into the main parts of the station for refreshments, but the old man had to bring up that subject.

Turning around with a neutral face covering his anger he walked straight up to the older Colonel. Looking up into the man's face he responded in a very quiet voice.

"I have been an orphan for fifteen years. Raised by my teacher to travel the stars and learn about my people's technology and history. You come aboard my vessel and insult me." At this he ripped the colonel's weapon from his hand and broke it in half.

"You colonel are not welcome aboard this station, for one earth year, from this point. I suggest you reboard your ship." Turning his back on the colonel and ignoring the jaffa that had raised his weapon in preparation. He began to walk away.

"The captain and your companions may enter into negotiations with myself for the next three hours. Then will be asked to leave this station." Marching toward the far end wall of the bay he left an interested, but wary group to consider his words.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Well, that went well." Jack was on the recieving end of a Teal'c eyebrow raise.

"What? He's a kid. We need to talk to an adult."

"Jack you are forgetting something very important." Daniel was cleaning his glasses on a hankerchief.

"What's that Daniel?"

"Remember the Nox? Appearances can be and are decieving when dealing with other races." With that parting shot he hurried after Sam and Warrick who were following the young man.

"What's he going to do if I don't get back on board that ship." Now he was just being stubborn.

"Vent the athmosphere of the landing bay." Teal'c, always the ray of sunshine.

"Right." Jack got on board the ship after that with Teal'c walking behind him.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Three hours later.

"This place is amazing sir. It's production capabilities dwarf anything I have ever contemplated." Carter was just itching to get a better look at the inventory Harry had given them of his products and resources.

"Well that's great. So what's the problem with this place? Slave Labor? Hidden Goa'uld army ready to invade the earth? Maybe he's thousands of years old and wants a harem of blue haired women?" Jack was bored for nearly two hours after they'd left the bay. Caught a nap for almost an hour while Teal'c meditated.

"Nothing appears to be wrong Jack. He's even willing to open trade talks with the earth at this point." Daniel had apologized for O'neil's brash comments and mended the fences so to speak.

Warrick appeared nearly giddy. Apparently, Earthlings were a definite good luck charm for his business. He'd forged a deal with the station master to refit his ship with brand new equipment and materials of the finest qualities. If he could locate three pieces of equipment not yet inputed into the station's design database. The task shouldn't be to difficult considering some of his connections on Hebridan. His brother might have some new designs he could borrow at that.

"Do we want him floating around out here unsupervised?" Jack asked as they prepared to leave the station.

"I think the higher-ups back home are going to have to decide that." Sam didn't believe it would be an issue.

Leaving the station behind the ship made it's way back to Earth and many long drawn out debriefings.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bridge of Loki's Starship-Near the Halla System

"Supreme commander Thor, did the altered device succeed in dealing with the replicator threat?"

"Yes Loki, where did you locate an ancient device capable of destroy the connection between replicators?" Loki's craft had arrived and managed to destroy three quarters of the replicators before the black hole crushed the Asgard time device and with it the rest of the artificial plague.

"I happened upon an anicient database. While I was unable to access the data directly, some information was retrievable. How goes your genetic restructuring?" This was to distract Thor from an uncomfortable line of questioning.

"This treatment and new genetic material will lengthen our time before our species faces extinction. We now have more time to find a solution to our genetic problems and the goa'uld. With this threat dealt with," Here he looks out at the looming black hole, " We have time to rebuild once again."

"You are welcome to return with us to our new home of Orilla." Thor offered to the scientist.

"I believe that I shall. For a time at least. There are many things I must do. My research is not yet complete."

aaaaaaaa

TBC- This is a divergence from the series. I know that it takes the replicators out of the game, but hey with access to an Alteran and a database earlier than SG-1's mission with O'neil the replicators were dealt with faster in this timeline. Harry actually has an ancient repository aboard his station. With some tweaking by Loki and harry a controlled download became possible to accomplish. The information must be put to a practical use to ensure it is ingrained in a person's memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Raised By A God 

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher

"speech"  
'thought'  
:transmission:

Stargate Command-Main meeting room

"So this Harry has a massive facility on the farside of Jupiter and is willing to trade with the earth?" General Hammond was considering the, to good to be true, offer.

"There are some restrictions sir." Daniel was quick to explain.

"While the station is very capable of produceing a large number of items, advanced and primitive, they will only provide to us that which we are capable of producing on our own. Our naquada generators for example. We could provide one to be studied and production of thirty could be completed in a matter of hours." Carter was still pouring over the station's available inventory and what would be needed for the more esoteric earth devices to be produced.

"The station also wishes to continue its resource gathering from the outer half of the system, and will not move past the asteroid belt without prompting or warning on its part." Daniel had been trying to work out where he'd seen the writing with in the station proper. It was so familiar, and yet it eluded him.

"You seem to dislike this situation colonel. What is your opinion?" General Hammond turned to Jack who was scowling at the ceiling.

"He snapped my P-90 like a twig, and was hiding from us behind a planet. That doesn't put him in my trusted category."

"Major how did he manage to snap the colonel's weapon?"

"Well, General, the lab is processing it as we speak, but I don't believe it was actually stressed to it's breaking point."

"Then what exactly happened to my weapon Major? It didn't split into two pieces on it's own."

"That's exactly what I think happened sir. The weapon split down the center smoothly without any sign of stress on the metal. If nothing else it may be a matter of an ability inherrent in our new friend. Manipulation of matter he is in contact with perhaps. It would prove beneficial when working in a production facility." Carter had passed the inventory to General Hammond while she was speaking to O'neill.

"I noticed the addendum to the bottom of the inventory. He is willing to reproduce 'starships' for the right price? What exactly would the 'right' price be?"

"He wishes for new technology to be added to his database and access to the resources of the asteroid belt without reprisal."

"If I understand, correctly, the capabilities of this station. We couldn't stand against him. Why would he ask for permission for something we are unable to prevent him from doing?" The bald texan was somewhat perplexed.

"General, although we have encountered many races who would no doubt do as they wish without regard to us, this may be different. He was quite polite to us when we began our negotiations while Jack was on the Seberus. Perhaps, we simply need to take this slowly and invite a representative to hash out the more pertinent details." Daniel was apparently optimistic about this situation.

"I will suggest it to the president, but we it will likely be through the diplomatic team SG-6. You are to return to your duties. Dismissed."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa A day later and several hours of sleep

Harry was intrigued. He had not intended to rip the weapon in half, but he'd desired that very situation to occur. He'd developed a new ability. Over the years he'd learned to do a number of different things. Telekinesis or moving objects with his will was the first of said abilities. Others followed and as he matured became easier to wield. Loki had attributed it to Alteran evolution as an explanation.

He'd have to practice this molecular seperation ability at a later time though. His scheduled download was to take place in an hour and he needed to finish his work on the shield system so he could move onto the power control download and repair. The station could run on the secondary systems well enough, but having to build up power to make a hyperspace jump took far to long. Nearly a day to power up to get to the Earth system was too long. If he ever needed to make a quick escape he'd need the main power core operational.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Two hours later

'Ow, my head. That hurt, alot.'

Moving over to the transport closet he made his way to the central core of the station. Looking at the systems he turned off his personal gravity device and began moving heavy burned-out equipment to a recycling system. Working on various different systems to determine what was still functional. He organized his thoughts and the new information in his head.

'At least I know what that room full of crystal components were. There have to be at least seventy five power modules at full capacity in storage.' (ZPMs)

With the station run on three at peak efficiency he'd finally be able to move the station. Without having to tow it with his personal ships it would be less time consuming.

Beep beep. 'Proximity alarm'

"What now?" Opening a channel to the small vessel near the station.

:This is the NID of the earth. We have a business proposal for the station master.:

TBC. Where to go from here?  
later


	5. Chapter 5

Raised By A God 

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.

Hey guys edited the end of this chapter. Thought the ending didn't turn out right so I changed it and skipped a pretty pointless episode of the series in the process.

"speech"  
'thought'  
:transmission:

On-board the Alteran Production Facility

"I am Mr. Smith and this is Mr. Jones. We were hopeing to facilitate the exchange of goods and services with this magnificent station." The two nondescript humans were buttering him up for some reason.

They had an old goa'ud cargo ship of indeterminate age and to be the second ship to find him in two days lead to suspision. Well, that and he was anxious to return to his work.

"What is your proposal?"

"We, of the NID, are seeking technology to help protect our planet. There are few sources of reliable equipment in the galaxy and this factory is a fortuitous opportunity for us. We have a list of possible items we would like to purchase and what we are prepare to offer in exchange." At this he handed Harry a piece of paper with a list of technology and their origins.

Scanning the list his senses were screaming at him that something was wrong here. The items on this list were known to him to be highly dangerous and advanced. Hell, the Tollan devices were easy to use for any number of nefarious purposes. The supplies they wished to trade for were high in quantity, but nearly useless considering he was able to extract them directly from the asteroid belt. Common materials for uncommon devices and no information as to why.

"Who exactly are your people? I have never encounter the NID before." Handing the list back to Mr. Smith he eyed their ship.

"We are humans from the earth, dedicated to the saftey of our world against those such as the goa'uld. We have traveled to other worlds in the past seeking methods to defend against aggressors." Mr. Smith was capable of incredible persuasiveness in most cases. Working with humans on earth he could be very convincing. He wasn't on earth at this point though.

"As I explained to the group from the earth's United States I do not provide advanced technology to those who are unable to produce it for themselves." Turning away from the group he walked toward an exit. He was not expecting to be attacked with a zat'ni'katel. Fortunately for Harry he was wearing energy absorbing clothing for his work on the power core.

"That was a mistake." Turning around he raised his hand and the two men were disarmed. "You have violated my hospitality and attempted to attack me." Concentrating he called two stasis pods into the cargo hold.

The two men were shouting threats and imprications as the were placed with in the storage pods. Normally these pods were used to store food stuffs or living specimens for study, but in this case they were sufficient for prisoners.

"Until, I can reach the earth government to deal with you this will contain you."

"You can't do this!"

"I already have." With lightly glowing green eyes the pods closed on the two attackers and Harry went back to his work on the power core.

'At this rate I'll never get any peace and quiet to work on the systems. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here?'

"Nah."

Moving back to the center of the ship he began going activating various systems. First and foremost was his station's cloaking device. Some privacy would be nice for the next two days or so. It would drain some of his power, but if he could get at least one power node operational a ZPM would boost all of his systems. A station as large as this was would require at least three to function at its most effective.

Quietly the station went about stripping the cargo ship of all its different components. Materials were not wasted when the could be reused. Call it an ultimate recycling system.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

One week later

:This is the Prometheus. We are here to invite you to visit our planet for negotiations.:

Harry had finally managed to repair one of the power nodes and was at thiry-three percent power so he could take some time off. Being on a planet for a day or so would definitely be a pleasant change.

"This is the Station master. Your invitation is happily accepted. I have two humans that appeared a short time ago from the earth aboard. They attacked me and were placed in stasis to be dealt with at a later time."

:Do you have names?:

"Their names are Mr. Smith and Jones. They associate themselves with a group called the NID and attacked me from behind."

:How did they manage to reach your position?:

"An old goa'uld designed cargo ship. I don't particularly care, but it was an annoyance at the time. They are alive and well, but I would like to remove them from my station."

:What of the ship?:

"It was stripped and used for parts."

:The United States would like to apologize for the inconvenience and welcomes you to visit earth at your convenience. How would you like us to retrieve the prisoners?:

"You're cargo bay is currently holding the two men for your retrieval. They are unconcious and will wake shortly."

:Thank you, we are transmitting the coordinates for your ship to land at safely. We look forward to your arrival.:

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Prometheus

"We are members of the NID and have the authority to conduct negotiations with the aliens.."

"I dont' care who you are. You will be taken back to earth and questioned. Take them to the brig."

Two armed officers direct the prisoners down to the holding cells in a more isolated part of the ship.

Shaking his head in exasperation he went to write up his report and contact the earth about the current situation. His successful contact with the station would be looked well upon.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

SGC A week later

"Sir, might I make a request?" Colonel O'neill was in General Hammond's office alone.

"What can I do for you?"

"I would like SG-1 to be part of the welcoming team for Harry."

"Is that wise Colonel? You, apparently, didn't get along with the man."

"He's not a man. He's a kid, but that's not the point... I would like to apologize for my behavior, sir. It wasn't my place to question him on his station."

"I don't know if it is a good idea, but I will have SG-1 assigned to the detail. I expect you to welcome him as if he was a visiting dignitary. On second thought, treat him like you'd treat my grandkids and if I had a shotgun." That was the Texan shining through.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Turning to leave he paused and asked a second question. "Do you know anything about the prisoners returned with the Prometheus?"

"Former NID operatives likely working for the Trust. At the moment they are being dealt with by the legitimate NID. The Trust knew about the station to quickly from the time of your return to the time their ship made contact with the station master. Currently, a security screen is being performed for the leaks obviously present."

"That's all we need with Anubis working on making his perfect soldiers. Hopefully, Jacob and Carter can work out how those guys work so we can kill them."

"We may need all the help we can get."

"General, I would like to attempt to contact the Asgard on this. Maybe Thor can help out with the situation."

"See to it."

"Thank you sir."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

:This is certainly a dilema O'neill. I can spare only one or two of the Asgard fleet to aid you. This station you speak of though sounds to be of Ancient design.:

"Wait, you mean the 'Gate builder' ancients?"

:The very same O'neill. This bears investigation. I will be sending the available ships to aid you in your research of this new goa'uld technology. As promised we the Asgard will aid you in your battle against the goa'uld threat.:

"Thanks Thor old buddy. This will make me feel a whole lot better. How long till your guys get here?"

:It will be three earth before they will likely arrive. Until then be well O'neil.:

"Later."

Walking to the cafeteria to meet with his team for lunch he wondered who would be sent, and if he had time before the kid arrived to have his dress uniform cleaned.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

TBC I might go back and change somethings later. We'll see how it works out.


	6. Chapter 6

Raised By A God

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.

In orbit above the earth

Harry was arguing with himself as he got ready to land on earth to meet with the United States government.

"This is a bad idea. If Loki finds you on Earth, he'll be upset."

"But it is not right to simply take the resources of the system without being reasonable to the inhabitants of the system. They also invited me politely to visit."

"If you can keep it from Loki no problems will arise."

"Well, time is over for debate, and the time to land has come."

Setting the ship down and shutting off the systems the green eyed Alteran went to meet his hosts.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Norad Air-strip

A large gathering of people was formed at one end of the strip waiting for the guest of honor. Jack O'neill dressed in his dress uniform waited for the kid to get there.

None noticed an opening in the air quietly forming behind the group. Nor did they notice their guest walk up behind them.

"When is he supposed to arrive?" Harry asked those watching the sky.

"He's supposed to be here already. Apparently, being on time isn't important with this guy." Jack said eyes on the sky.

"Maybe he got lost?" Harry suggested with a smile.

"Nah, he's probably just trying to be fashionable. Or he's goofing off."

"Sir, that's not a good attitude to have. There might be a problem." Carter was quick to interject.

"I believe our wait is over." Teal'c, it seems, was a bit more observant.

"Do you see his ship?" Asked General Hammond as they all scanned the skies.

"No I believe he is standing behind you, O'neill."

"Oh, come on. Like he could sneak up on us."

"Teal'c is, indeed, correct O'neill." Turning around Jack confirmed his worst fear.

"How do you do that?" Jack asked in frustration.

"Magic? Shall we move on?" Harry's smirk was amused.

"Any sufficiently advanced technology can be seen as magic by less advanced culture." Quoted Daniel.

"The explanation works for most I'm afraid. In this case I was simply stealthy in my approach, as was my vehicle."

"Incredibly so, we didn't hear a thing. Was it using stealth technology any thing like the goa'uld Tel'tak? They are capable of cloaking themselves from visible sight and other forms of detection." Carter was ready to get to business.

"Not quite as tempermental. Shall we take ourselves somewhere less," he looks around," exposed?"

"Certainly, this way Station Master." General Hammond lead him off the field to some vehicles parked to the side.

Conversation was held between Carter and Harry for nearly the entire ride to assess the technological advancement taken place on the earth. From medicine to transportation and communications, many things were covered.

Once they were in the meeting room they sat down to hammer out the details after Colonel O'neill made his apology, which was accepted without problem. It took nearly six hours to determine the exact parameters in which the trade treaty would work.

"So we are in agreement then?" Daniel asked.

"You want me to be your recycling system, in exchange, for unlimited access to your systems resources that I am able to use. Second, you will provide me with schematics for several technical systems I do not have reference to in my database and I will provide you with ten working naquadah generators."

"Yes, that is the deal on the table at the moment." Daniel was the last of the team to remain in the room and other diplomatic agents were attending.

"I would like to know the specific tasks these technical systems perform before I provide the generators. One schematic for each generator."

"That can be agreed upon." The talks were progressing. Of course when the meal arrived Harry couldn't be talked to for anything. Apparently, the station's food wasn't as diverse as it's available technology.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from Harry's pocket and he pulled out a hand held device. Pressing a button he stood up from his position at the table.

"I must return to my ship."

"What? Has something happened?"

"Someone attempted to enter my ship without authorization." Moving quickly Harry headed toward the elevator to the surface passing Jack on his way.

Jack stopped Daniel and got the story before following along with him. As Jack left the facility he flagged to security men to call a team in to the air-strip.

There unconcious were the same men that were brought back on the Promethius the previous week.

"You don't police your own people very well. They got in using a Tollan phase device that's why they are unconcious." He deactivated his ship's cloaking device and moved to leave.

"Wait, we assure you this was not our intention." Dr. Jackson was trying to explain.

"I know. I will fullfill my sid of the bargain if you do the same. If this works out... we'll see what the future holds."

As he moved to board the ship Jack stopped him and handed him a package. This delayed him long enough that the asgard coming to assist the SG-1 to materialize near the group.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Asked Loki as he caught sight of the teen.

"Crap. Got to go." Running into the ship it took off into the sky barely closing the hatch behind him.

"You know him?" Jack asked incredulously.

"I do not, I'm afraid. you may not recognize me I am Heimdal. You saved my research some time ago." Said the taller than average Asgard.

"Of course, welcome to Earth Heimdal." Carter stepped in to say.

"Why'd the kid take off like that?" Jack continued at the other even taller Asgard.

"That would be because he will be getting a lecture when I next see him." Said the tall one.

"And just who would that make you?" Asked Daniel.

"I am his teacher. You are looking well since last we met O'neil."

"What?" Suddenly he realized something. "This just gets better and better."

"What is it sir?" Asked Carter.

"What have you been doing these past few years Loki?" Asked Heimdal of his colleague.

"Raising the last of the Ancient's race in the known galaxy." Was Loki's responce as he stared at the direction is student had left in. "And trying to keep up."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry arrived back at the station in a slightly worried state. Which was soon noticed as he entered the living quarters.

"It went wrong didn't it?" A voice asked as Harry started to log his agreements and observations.

"Teacher showed up."

"Well, we would have warned you if you'd kept your communications line open." Said a female voice on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, yeah did you get the medbay up and running?" He asked trying to avoid the subject of being caught.

"We're missing a power source for the regeneration chamber, but the rest of the equipment works fine now."

"We'll see what we can do about that then."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Back on earth

"You can't keep up with a teenager? Who would have thought that an asgard of what? Several thousand years of age can't keep up with a kid?"

"Kid? There are twelve of them. Do you know what a bad idea it is to have cloning facilities within reach of a toddler? By the time I'd gotten the controls locked down he had seven male clones and four female. How he managed the females I still don't know."

"Wait, so they share all the same memories and capabilities?" Came Carter.

"Try explaining to twelve children that they were all the same person. It was I'm Harry. No, I'm Harry for days."

Jack couldn't help it. He fell on the floor laughing his head off. Damn the question of his sanity it was to funny to let go.

TBC

What do you think guys?  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 


	7. Chapter 7

Raised By A God 

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.

Well Skoel, inspiration struck and if Baal can have a dozen clones named Baal then Harry can too.  
And the original does retain the scar on his forward while the clones do not.

Earth SGC Lab

"This is indeed and unusual specimen for a goa'uld to inhabit." Heimdal stated as scans were performed from his control chair.

"The genetic discrepencies are not surprising. These beings are apparently not meant to survive for and extended period of time." Loki was intrigued, but at the same time disgusted.

"We believe the reanimation was possible through and ancient device once possessed by the goa'uld Telchak." Daniel supplied as the Asgard examined the body.

"Just out of curiosity how did you find your...student? I thought the Ancients were extinct?" Asked Dr Jackson as the duo went about their work.

"I was finishing my work in this sector years. Just moments after I had left the system my internal sensors indicated an unknown presence in my medical research compartments. That was Harry gnawing on an Ancient emergency protection device. Capable of many tasks necessary to protect the wielder when in danger. This device was drained of it's power supply in its entirety."

"Wait, what would the range on such a device be?" Asked Carter who looked up from her work station.

"Yes, your thoughts are accurate. The only place in this system that supports life would be where the child came from. At the time I was confused as all of our scans indicated that the Ancients left this galaxy a very long time ago."

"Is it possible there are more here on earth? That we are not aware of?" Asked Carter as she moved over to the group.

"There are some sequences in the genetic code of many humans on the earth. This is inconclusive but my theory is that the ancients interbred with the humans of earth passing on some of their potential to later generations. Harry simply recieved the right combinations of genes passed down to provide him with a totally Ancient physiology. O'neill himself has part of the Ancient genes in his make-up. I determined that from the time I had to study him."

"That would explain why the Ancient's repository chose Jack to recieve the information and not another member of the team. Even though he wasn't an Ancient there would be enough to at the very least trigger the information download. He couldn't control it because he wasn't full Ancient." Were Daniel's spoken thoughts on the revelation.

"It would also explain why his mind did not cease to function afterwards. If he'd been a normal human the transfer would likely have killed him nearly immediately." Loki said as Jack walked into the room with the tok'ra Sel'mac in the body of Jacob Carter.

"There is reference to the Telchak device that Dr. Jackson was able to locate in the Honduras honored Asgard. With your assistance we could locate it in much less time than a foot search would take." Selmak suggested in his gravely voice.

"We are quite willing to aid in the search and research into this new threat. The absorbing qualities inherent in this armor are quite interesting. I would like to send a arm piece to the Harry for research." Loki was being very helpfull.

Jack had gotten over his laughing fit regarding the Asgard raising twelve children. Apparently, the scrapes and adventures they got into was nearly equal to what the SG-1 went through. With fewer problems considering they had an Asgard scientist to fix their mistakes.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The Station Medical Facility.

Harry was finishing up her fine tuning of the medical scanners when her oldest brother walked in to the room.

"We'll have full power throughout the station shortly. The secondary power systems will have to be examined for weak points." Harry informed her as she was working. Rubbing his forehead he turned to leave.

"You have a headache again?" She asked as she pushed a crystal into place, and indicated that he take a place on the scanning bed.

"Just a small one. To many things going on at once and with Loki here I feel like he'll be watching our every move." He sat down on the scanning bed.

"I think it's more the return to earth than anything else. It's our planet of origin and you're worried about something ruining our happy existance." She offered as she set up the equipment to check him out.

"Well, aren't you?" He shot back.

"Not so much. I want to learn more about our origins. Who were our parents? What was dangerous enough to send us to Teacher in the first place?" She adjusted some controls and the machine hummed.

"Well, that would be nice to know. But you realize we'll have to change our names right? Not everyone will be able to handle twelve people named Harry."

"I've thought about that for quite some time now actually. It was mentioned maybe five years ago when we were visiting the Sarona system. The planet had all of those colorful avians with special abilities."

"I remember that. Loki couldn't determine the process by which the red birds could completely combust and reform into a youngling. His research made very little process."

"Do you remember the people that inhabited that planet. They had names for the birds they had attachments for. It didn't matter that the avians looked very much the same they named them far differently based on their attitudes and preferences."

"And this led to?"

"A discussion of potential names for each of us. You, of course, would be Harry as that was your original name." She finished her scan and allowed him to sit up once again.

"What name did you choose?" He asked as she went over her findings.

"Ellesia. That was what the Saronans call the healing tears of their resident avians. I had decided to learn the healing arts at that point and felt it was fitting." Ellesia looked at her screen in confusion.

"What's wrong Ellesia?" The name rolled off the tongue.

"There is a strange energy pattern coming from your scar." The scar had faded over the years, but still remained.

"What? That's new." He said as he looked at the readings. It looked like an energy signal, but unlike any they'd encountered before.

"Whatever this is, it is causing strange anomolies in your brain. It should be easily neutralized with a little research." She ran it through the computer's files for past, similar situations.

"For now I can give you something for the headache." Taking the arm with his gravity enhancer she entered a code into its interface and placed a small canister into a revealed cavity.

"This will give you a mild dose of pain reliever at specified intervals."

Harry's body almost sagged with relief as the pressure was eased.

"What caused this?" Harry was obviously less than honest in the severity of his pain.

"It started to get worse when we entered Earth's athmosphere. When we entered the system the headaches began. Could there be a tie to the planet? Or something on the planet?" He asked the medic as they walked out of the medical facility.

"Check the ship sensor logs and get some rest. We know what energy signature to look for and Ransen can do a scan of the Earth with the ship on stealth."

"Who's Ransen?" He asked as they stepped into the transport chamber.

"That would be our resident pilot. You may have the most diversified skill set among us, but he is a faster and more efficient flier than yourself."

"Hey! I.." The door closed and they were sent to another part of the station.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Raised By A God

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.  
"Speach"  
:Transmission:  
'Thoughts'

Earth European-Asian Continent

"This is Ransen aboard the Flyer reporting in."

:This is Ellesia. What did you find?:

"I have located the source of the signal as a wraith like creature of indeterminate origin. I was attacked, but the creature was repelled by my personal shield."

:What happened to it?:

"It fled into a dark forest on the largest continent."

:Do you plan to follow?:

"Not at this time. I have data recorded from the ship's sensors we can examine. Should it pose a significant threat we can work out a method of containment or extermination." Quickly Ransen piloted the ship out of the atmosphere.

:The others should be checking in soon. Kerrimummykam is over due for a report at this point. We may need to investigate.:

"Why exactly did he decide to take that name? I'll be back in a few moments."

:I'm not certain. Something about drinking buddies on one of the trading stations in the Aldoran System. On a different subject. I'm looking at the package O'neill gave to Harry. He opened it before heading off to bed.:

"What's in it?" Curious about what the colonel might have sent.

:It is called Chocolate. He hasn't opened the individualy wrapped bars, but I believe they are a type of food.:

"Well anything would be better than the food cubes we have on hand at the moment. We may have grown up with the Asgard food stuffs, but there are many more appetising foods in the galaxy."

:We'll see once Harry wakes up later.:

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Earth SGC Command Center

"We have located a power emmission from the area you have determined the device to be entombed. The energy, however, causes our beam transport to become unstable. Modifications would take time." Heimdall explained to the group of SG-1 and General Hammond.

"I believe we should capture one alive for interrogation. Three system lords have already suffered defeats and we have no knowledge as to where the warriors come from." Bratak gruff voice informed the group.

"The only weapon that will penetrate the armor is a trinium dart. Fine tipped it should penetrate the tightly woven material in the abdominal area." Carter mentioned.

"So we dart them into submission?" Jack was skeptical.

"Using samples gathered from the deceased warrior we have managed to develope a drug that will efficiently subdue the symbiote and the host." Claimed Loki from his control chair. "To develope a weapon capable of killing the warriors will require the Ancient Device."

"So who's going where?" Asked Jack with a raised eyebrow.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa The Carpath system

"This is the scout ship Setren responding to the distress signal being broadcast in this system. Please respond."

:This is Narim of the Tollan people. We are in need of assistance. Our attempts to communicate with advanced life in the nearby systems have proven fruitless, and have been trapped on the fourth planet from this system's sun.:

"I am Kerrimummykam. How many do you number? Do you have any ships capable of interstellar travel?" He did not sound shocked at the survival of one of the more advanced cultures known.

:Our ships were badly damaged fleeing the destruction of our world. We have no hope of leaving this planet with them. Our resources are stretched thin at this point and materials are not readily available to us on this planet. There are nearly two thousand lives here.:

"I will contact my people and organize some relief supplies and possibly a stargate to aid you in relocating your people. It will take time though how long will you be able to maintain yourselves." Kerrimummykam was already putting together a burst transmission and encryption for the station.

:We have supplies for one month remaining. We have supplemented our supplies from what little local wildlife there is, but more than half my people are within stasis chambers to help stretch what little we have.:

"Well, I'll see what can be done to expedite the situation. I will contact you again shortly."

Switching the channel over to long range subspace transmitter he sent his message and waited for a reply. Soon he received a short answer that the station would be their to aid them in a week. Until then he was to aid where possible in repairing the most capable vessels and do what he did best. Salvage a situation.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa The Station

"So Kerri finally checked in?" Harry asked his hair mussed from having just woken.

"Yes, and he's located a group of Tollans that survived the destruction of their world." Replied Ransen as he pulled up starcharts to plan their travel route.

"They are resilient that's for certain. How long would it take to reach the system?"

"It's out there that's for certain." He finished his calculations. "It will take five days to reach them and three jumps with the hyperdrive. I'm not fully confident that the sencondary systems are up to a prolonged hyperspace jump."

"They'll last for a few days for us to safely reach them. I'll inform Loki that we'll be out of the system for a mission of mercy. Begin the power up for the hyperspace window and I'll launch a drone with the Tauri's generators delivery."

Setting about their tasks with efficiency they made their way out of the system. While effectively leaving a message on the parent's answering machine. Sneaking out of their parent's sight.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Stargate Command

"General Hammond we have an inbound object of unknown origin heading for the facility."

The general was about to put the base on alert status when a chirping sound came from Loki's command chair. Examining the message displayed on his terminal the gray alien began cursing in his native tongue. Looking to the humans he posed an important question.

"How do you handle impetuous adolescents on your planet?"

TBC Happy thanksgiving. I wont be able to update until the week after thanksgiving. Later. 


	9. Sidestory

Sidestory

How Harry's family came to be.

Now Loki was a brilliant scientist among the Asgard. Even the supreme commander Thor would allow for that description. What Loki could not seem to achieve was a sufficient tasting food cube for his young charge. Half of the cubes were thrown back at the Asgard in distaste and the other half on the boys head when the platter was used as a hat.

Finally, the addition of flavor seventy five, and one hundred and three appeared sufficient for the child to ingest. This was as close to the taste of peanut butter as the Asgard food producer could create and included hints of bannana.

After nearly fifteen hours, and two naps for Harry later, Loki was settling into his recuperation capsule for a four hour sleep cycle. It had been much simpler when the child ingested liquid nutrient supplies.

The two year old child however required solid foods to provide for proper developement at this stage of growth. Or at least that was what the Alteran child rearing manual described. It had taken nearly a month of searching various Asgard databases for that file.

Of course, as most earth parents know at the age of two exploration is a favorite passtime for children. Harry was no different in this aspect. Along with the fact most of the Asgard ships are designed to host the small aliens it was with little difficulty that Harry navigated the ship. Soon he found the pretty stones that made up Loki's personal control console.

Now Harry found that chewing on the stones was not pleasant but banging them together and on top of 'toki's' chair made fun sounds and lights appear.

A bright light enveloped the green eyed boy and left him stunned for a moment. There in front of him were more kids like him!

"Hi, I Harry." He said as he pointed to himself.

"No, I Harry!" Came the eleven other voices.

Then a large argument broke out and the console, now forgotten began smoking. All the data and information about the most recent cloning was lost.

This was an interesting and vexing for a tired Asgard who later found Harry wrestling with his newly formed family.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa On Another Plane of Existance

"An excellent job Myrdin." Stated a pleasant female voice.

"Ahh, thank you Oma. I do my best for the wizards I watch over. I couldn't let the child be harmed by an ally, even unknowingly."

"How did you get past the High Council rules on non interference?" She asked with evident curiosity.

"They do not know."

"How?" Nothing escaped their knowledge.

"You forget my dear. I created the method of Ascension all on this plane used to ascend. That is how I returned here after my time on the earth. This is not the highest plane we can reach. These two planes just happen to be the most interesting." With that the eldest ascended being vanished from Oma Desala's proverbial sight.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Currently known family members and information about each.

Harry- Male Hair: Black Eyes: Green Distinguishing marks: Lightning bolt scar on forehead Skills: Diverse

Ellesia-Female Hair:Black Eyes: Green Distinguishing marks: High Ponytail Hairstyle Skill: Medical

Ransen-Male Hair:Black Eyes: Green Distinguishing marks: none Skills: Piloting

Kerrimummykam-Male Hair:Black Eyes: Green Distinguishing marks: None known yet Skills:Salvage and jurry rigging specialty space wrecks 


	10. Chapter 9

Raised By A God

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.  
"Speach"  
:Transmission:  
'Thoughts'

Stargate Command- Earth- One day after the Station's departure

"These generators are perfect. Not a piece is different from any of the others. They are exact, working duplicates." Carter was excitedly examining the Naqueda generators the station had sent them in the automated drone. The drone had left them on the air field and moved into high orbit over the planet.

"So we've heard Carter. Have we managed to locate the Anubis's next target?" He asked of Jacob the resident Tok'ra.

"Ramius is still a target and we have located his current planet of residence. We have already indicated for our opperative to leave the planet in the event of an attack. Anubis will waste no time in attacking."

Pulled from her generators by the discussion Carter opens a gun case and presents a rifle to the colonel.

"This is our firearm of choice and these are our projectiles." She holds up a small dart.

"Soo we are darting them into submission huh? The general okayed this?"

"We are good to head to the planet at sixteen hundred hours today, sir. The mission briefing is in an hour."

"Right, I was hoping that had been a bad dream." Sighing Jack pulled the weapon up against his shoulder and sighted the armor at the other end of the room.

"I hope this works."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa A bright flash of light in the jungles of Honduras reveals a team of nine individuals. Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lee are in civilian clothes while the other seven are in military fatigues and armed heavily. Pulling out a crystal Asgard communicator Jackson contacts Heimdal.

"This is Dr. Jackson. We have arrived safely and are about to search for the temple. Are you certain this is the area of the energy signature?"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson the source is nearby. I cannot pinpoint it any more accurately while the device is active. Deactivate it and I will transport you back immediately." Was the Asgard's responce.

The commanding officer called the order to fan out and search the area. As it was they had only begun searching for a moment when Dr. Lee fell through the ground.

"Waaa!" Thunk. "I found it! Oww."

"That was easier than expected." Daniel said as he looked at the hole in the ground.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa One week later. The Tollan refugee world.

One shuttle is seen landing near one of the damaged ships. A contingent of about ten individuals with in the thin atmosphere for their rescuers, and one for his family. Settling down the ship's ramp opened from the back and disgorged Harry and Ellesia. Moving forward Kerrimummykam moved to embrace the two and they turn to enter the large ship with the Tollan delegation.

Being out of the thin air and in the calm thicker air it was easier to breath and speak at the same time.

"It's about time you got here." Kerri said as his siblings caught their breaths.

"You are in an out of the way system and call us to rescue over two thousand people. How about a little gratitude?" Harry shot back.

"Boys, that's enough let's get on with the fixing the situation."

Turning to the group that met them one man stepped forward.

"My name is Narim thank you for coming to our aid."

"We would have been here sooner but were worried about our systems handling the strain of a recent repair."

"You got the power core repaired? That's great to hear. Should cut travel time a reasonable amount. What's the top speed?" Asked Kerri.

"We'll discuss that later. Ransen will be here momentarily with a replacement stargate. Is there a planet you would like to travel to in particular?" The last question was for Narim.

"We have several planets in mind. One of which we were attempting to escape to." They moved along to what appeared to be a command deck. Here a star chart was pulled up and a system indicated.

"The system is unpopulated, but rich with resources that we can use to rebuild. To have to rebuild twice in so many years and with so few this time will be difficult. We are hopefull though to continue to live and prosper. We are heavily in debt to you."

"Well that's good to hear. How would you like to repay that debt right here and now?" Harry said with a smile.

"How could we do that?" Narim was surpised.

"Kerri, what would be a fair exchange?" Harry turned to the team member that had spent the most time with the Tollans.

"The 'Beral' should suffice for the transport and the delivery of the rest of the ships." Was the salvage specialists responce.

"You want one of our ships? But that one will violate our... No we shall put it to a vote amongst our people. The last time decisions were made without the consent of the Tollan people we made a deal with an enemy to destroy others."

Two hours later the vote was unanimous in favor of the trade.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aboard the Station-one week later

"Now that everyone is through the gate and the ships have been loaded we should get under way." Harry stated as Narim examined the bridge controls.

"This is incredible. A completely functional Ancient's station. The Tollan people are very advanced, but not on the same level of the gate builders. Our most advanced tools would seem to be toys to such an advanced race. How do you operate such advanced technology?" He turned to the central control chair where Harry sat.

"We are descended of the Ancients and raised by, a member of the old alliance, the Asgard."

"I can see how you would be capable then. You are on a level that surpasses the Tollan." He replied in slight awe.

"We are still learning Narim, as are your people. Hopefully they will become stronger in spite of the current situation." Came Ellesia as she stepped into the room. "Your people are in good health overall. The prolonged time in stasis caused a few health problems that were easily dealt with."

"Thank you."

Narim turned toward the screen as a hyper space window opened and the station launched itself to his new home.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa Tartarus-Throne room

A single jaffa stands before Anubis who rests upon the throne with two kull warriors to either side of him.

"I have news my lord."

"Report." Came the Dark 'God's' voice.

"The cloaked cargo ship reports that two Asgard vessels have been traveling through the Tauri system. One is always orbiting the habitable planet in the system. Also an image was sent of a massive station hiding within the shadow of the systems largest planet." At this he hands Anubis a small flexible picture.

Anubis studies it carefully before in a calm voice he gives his orders.

"Call in every ship at our disposal. Recall Osiris as well. Her mission is no longer a priority."

"My Lord? We will leave our systems unprotected if we recall all of our ships."

"Do not question the will of your god. Summon all of my ships." Anubis angrily reprimanded the jaffa.

"Of course my Lord." Bowing the jaffa left the room.

One hundred and ten ships were currently within the systems conquered by Anubis.

'I must warn master Bra'tac. Many of the ships will take time to finish construction, but if pushed they would be combat ready in days.'

Summoning the ships would take two days, two days for completion, two more to rendevous, and three days to reach the Tauri world.

Only nine days for preparations. The Tauri had best make the most of their time.

In all the hustle and bustle a probe's intruder alert regarding a Tauri team went unacknoledged for a day allowing the SG team to escape without a fight and Dr. Frasier lived.

TBC I appreciate all of the reviews sent to me about my stories. I look forward to hearing from you all.  
Later. 


	11. Chapter 10

Raised By A God

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.  
"Speech"  
:Transmission:  
'Thoughts'

At the Stargate of an unpopulated world two individuals meet in secret.

"Master Bra'tak can you warn the Tauri of the attack?"

"Yes, Lar'ren I will be certain to contact them. How many ships does Anubis command?"

"Over a hundred combined ships. Nearly eighty Hataks and the rest are Alkesh. One thousand eight hundred gliders and kull warriors fill his ranks."

"Such a massive force. What caused Anubis to launch this strike against the Tauri's world?" Bra'tac was in awe of the fleet's size.

"Anubis has had a spy in the Tauri system. A week ago the ship left the Tauri system and due to the presence of the Asgard did not enter hyperspace for several days. They returned three days ago with information and images of the Tauri system. One of those images taken in the shadow of the largest planet prompted the order to assemble the fleet." The Jaffa's explanation troubled Bra'tac.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I presented the images to Anubis myself. The spy transmission was received while the ship was entering the Tartarus system as an urgent report. Osiris is also being recalled from a secret mission."

"That image was of a massive station created by the ancients and has since left the Tauri system. The spy must have left only a short time before the station itself moved. I must hurry. Thank you for your help my brother. I can only hope we are able to aid the Tauri with this information."

Clasping arms they bid each other farewell and went their separate ways.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Stargate Command

"Okay we managed to get the data device through the gate, but we still haven't managed to extract anything useful from it." Carter told the group in the briefing room.

"Why not ask Heimdall to examine the device? The Asgard have a better technical knowledge of the Ancient devices. They were able to construct a weapon to deal with the Kull warriors easily enough." Asked General Hammond.

"They were able to develop the weapon yes, but they are still less than certain how the device is actually used. The data repository holds the entirety of the ancients knowledge. The computers aboard the Asgard ship are capable of containing the information, but not utilizing that massive amount of data."

"What can we do then? Is there a way to utilize without overloading the Asgard ship's computer?"

As one the group looked toward Jack who was working on his crossword puzzle.

"What?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa The Gate room a day later

"How was I to know the NID guys were on the level? I just got zapped in the fight with those two and now the device is totaled." Jack was reclining in a chair in the briefing room. Vice-president Kinsey and the new base commander, the civilian, Dr. weir.

"I was with the agents Colonel." was the Vice President's incredulous reply.

"Exactly." He says pointing at the slimy man.

"Now see here.."

"Gentlemen." Dr Weir interrupted the menfolk. " I don't know what bad blood is between the two of you but this is a serious situation."

"I know that. I have a week before I need to visit with my least favorite Asgard to get cured before I have an information overload."

"That was your own fault Colonel O'Neill. You interfered in a legitimate move of technology that might have propelled the US into the next age of technological superiority."

"Now isn't that just all disappointing to me." Jack leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling twiddling his fingers.

"Now you listen you little.."

"Vice-President Kinsey! I am in charge of Stargate Command until the President says otherwise. I even have the authority to have both of you shot should you become a threat. In any event this situation needs to be resolved. Colonel O'Neill you are relieved of your command until this plays out. I suggest you make yourself as comfortable as you can for the moment."

Both men were somewhat shock, but Jack was beginning to like the woman. The secret service agent accompanying the VP was showing some slight tension at the not so veiled threat toward his charge.

"Now I suggest that we all take some time away from each other. Colonel I suggest that you go home gather the things that you might like to have and stay on base for the next week for observation along with your team."

"Unscheduled off-world activation." Was announced over the base speakers.

The group entered the control room to discover Bra'tac stepping through the gate.

"Why didn't you close the iris?" Demanded Kinsey of the gate technician.

"He had a current IDC and incoming gate travel hasn't been discontinued, sir."

"Why don't we see what our 'ally' has to say Dr. Weir." Jack leads the way into the gate room meeting the rest of his team on the way.

"Hello." Dr. Weir extends her hand but Master Bra'tac does not take it.

"Has Hammond of Texas fallen in battle?" He asks of SG-1.

"No sir he's fine."

"We've had some recent changes with our political leaders." This was from Daniel.

"I see I have urgent news. Anubis is amassing every ship at his disposal to lead an attack on this world. Jaffa loyal to our cause have left word that over a hundred ships will arrive within six days."

"Why now?" Dr. Weir questioned. While Jackson was thinking the same question Kinsey was scoffing at the idea.

"Now? What a coincidence that the program is being overhauled that the world would once again be in peril. How long did it take for you to cook this up O'Neill." Kinsey asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, we spent days sitting on our fat assess and create scenarios that put the planet at risk." The argument became somewhat heated after that. Fortunately or unfortunately Master Bra'tac was convinced not to take insult in Kinsey's belief his warning was a farce. It is not wise to call a Jaffa Master like Bra'tac's a liar. Most who did make such claims rarely lived long.

aaaaaaaaaaaa 

"This is all derantis!" Several hours later Jack was on board Heimdall's ship hooked up to the ship's computer.

"I assure you O'Neill this is likely to aid us in our search for the information we require. I will scan your subconscious mind as you associate each word I put forth." The team and Dr. Weir, who was slightly overwhelmed being in orbit, were watching a screen with unreadable symbols flashing.

"So what am I supposed to do?" He was fidgeting in his seat.

"Relax and concentrate on the words I say. Don't respond just think about the words. Your subconscious should display the information we need on the screen." The Asgard adjusted his controls and began to speak again.

"Cloud."

A bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds appear on the screen.

"Ship"

The enterprise from the Star Trek movies pops up.

"I am unfamiliar with this ship design." The Asgard begins running the image through the ship's database.

"You won't find.." Carter was interrupted by the short alien.

"You envision a Veleran cruise ship? They have not been in service in this galaxy for nearly three millennium. Well moving on."

Leaving a non-plussed group to contemplate the origins of the old sci-fi show Heimdall moved on.

"Yellow."

The screen shows large groupings of yellow roses. Panning out it displays a wedding scene with Sam wearing a white dress, a veil, and Jack is placing a ring on her finger in front of Air Force justice of the peace.

"Interesting, but again we must move on." Heimdall again moved on ignoring Carter leaving the room at a rapid pace.

"What? What was that?" Turning to the screen it is blank once more.

"Atlantis." This time the Asgard's word brought up a wealth of information.

Schematics, statistics, and relative information scrolled down the screen at an incredibly fast pace.

"Did it work?"

"Very well. I am recording the information. The next word is..."

This went on for some time extracting the information as it was found.

TBC

A/N :I might go back and rewrite some parts what do you think? The station did leave the earth system to rescue the Tollans. It simply took a week to revive nearly fifteen hundred Tollans, check them over medically, and send them through the gate to the new world. The station even at 1/3 power can leave communications range of the Asgard in a short period of time. The Tollans were way out there. The call for Anubis's fleet to assemble happened when the station was heading toward the new Tollan homeworld with the Tollan ships in storage. I look forward to your reviews. Your questions help me with my writing immensly. The wizards won't know about Harry until he returns to earth to find his lost past. I am a definite fan of the Jack/Sam pairing.


	12. Chapter 11

Raised By A God 

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.  
"Speach"  
:Transmission:  
'Thoughts'

In a far away system a large starship came out of hyperspace over a pristine blue, green world. The largest concentration of lifeforms gathered together was on a large southern super continent. Small islands dotted the oceans, but only one continent was in view.

"It is a lovely planet. I can only hope we can live in peace here." Narim said as he looked at the planet from orbit.

"How do you plan to protect your peace?" Harry asked from the control chair. His concentration was mostly on controlling the descent of the Tollan cruisers.

"To the last." Answered Narim as he turned around to face the command seat. "I have something to give you."

The Tollan leader reached into a pouch at his belt and pulled out two crystals. Examining them in depth he held one out to Harry.

"I'll take it in a moment Narim. If I move my hands I'll drop one of the ships on the settlement." Harry said occupied.

Withdrawing his hand Narim winced at the image.

"My apologies Harry, I did not realize you required such concentration for.."

"Don't worry Narim, it's just that I'm doing three different tasks at the same time. Your ships are nearly to the planet and we are setting up an array of early warning satelites in the system. Overall this is only a warning measure. We don't have any defensive sattellites in our database at the moment. In fact, our weapon schematics are rather sparce. Our most effective are Asgard and we are not able to provide those to any race outside the great alliance."

"What is your third task?"

"Compiling a starchart of the nearby area that we will be able to better navigate this part of the Galaxy. This is an area on the otherside from that which we typically navigate."

"Yes, we do not believe that the Goa'uld have much presence in this area. It was discovered a month before the destruction of Tollanna caused by the Goa'uld. Few were aware of it at the time. This planet was simply one more in the vast expanse. Further than we'd traveled before, but there all the same."

Nodding Harry sat the reclined chair up and disengaged from it.

"This is pretty far from either of your past two systems. I am curious, however, as to how you and your ships escaped the destruction of your homeworld."

"This," He handed the crystal to Harry, " Is the schematic of the weapon we launched before we went to hyperspace in the athmosphere of our planet."

Harry plugged the crystal into a examination port and pulled up the information it contained. There on the screen was a technical readout on an interphasic, mass destruction weapon.

"How did you use this device to escape? Why if you have access to these weapons did you not use them to defend your planet."

"I had, but one device. The rest were destroyed for the safety of the Tauri. My people were unaware of the building of these devices and were ashamed to learn of the betrayal of our Earth allies. I destroyed the weapons so that they could not be used by the Goa'uld."

"A laudable goal, but why are you giving me this information?" This was an unusual exchange.

"You are advanced. Possibly more advanced than my people, and from what I have seen I believe you can make good use of it. It will be many years before we are able to rebuild that which we have lost. Without you and your people we would not have had the chance to rebuild."

"You should thank Kerrimummykam for that."

"I have thanked all of you. Your family is unique Harry, and in the scheme of the universe, is likely to make a difference. My people have forgotten that it is not enough to be simply advanced. We must use our technology to aid other worlds in the galaxy that we live in." Narim began walking with Harry toward the hanger bay.

"Now, how did you use that 'one' bomb to escape your planet?"

"Well we..."

The doors closed and they were transported to the bay to continue their conversation on the way to the planet's surface.

aaaaaaaaaaaa The Asgard Ship in orbit around Earth

"All of that was in my fron?" Jack, the walking floppy disk, asked. Looking at the schematics and ancient script flowing down the screen.

"Indeed, O'neill you have provided an enormous amount of relevant information. The information may be somewhat out of date, but it seems promising." The little gray was apparently very excited.

"Now what made Carter run out of here?" Jack asked as he disconnected the brain thingy from his head.

"She saw something rather unsettling." Daniel said as Jack left Heimdall examining the pertinant information.

"What could be worse than some of the stuff we've encountered off world to this point? I mean the only time she got that upset was when you died."

"I am uncertain as to the ceremony being performed, but it seemed quite pleasant." Teal'c stated as they walked the halls looking for Sam.

"Ceremony?" Jack asked confused.

"A wedding Jack."

"Who was it? It wasn't Uma Thurman was it? I wouldn't mind seeing that myself." Jack was clueless.

"It was you and Sam."

"Zeram selt larfen solto." Jack stated in Ancient.

Teal'c turned to Jackson with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask it was hardly polite."

Jack took up running through the halls looking for the female member of his team.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack was searching in vain on the ship though because Carter along with Dr. Weir had transported back to the planet. Then Sam did something she'd not done in many years.

"Ten shots of Tequila straight." She slapped money on the bar and waited for the drinks.

"Are you sure you should be drinking..." Weir went silent at the look directed her way.

"You are upset and I can understand that." The good doctor said as the blonde set two shotglasses back on the counter.

"Drinking won't solve your problems Major." Two more glasses hit the bar hard.

"I don't know what your thoughts are on this matter, but..."

"Hello, ladies. What are two lovely ladies like you doing in a place like this." Came a rather big, hairy, and dressed in biker leathers.

Another shot and Sam stands up to face the biker and his buddy. It is a bad idea to ignore sodier fatigues regardless how harmless the wearer seems.

After three minutes of gratuitous violence and nearly five- thousand dollars in damage Sam starts in on the rest of her drinks.

"I think I'm going to go call for a ride back to the SGC."

"Ugn." Sam was becoming drunk at this point. The men around her were going to need some medical attention as well.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

On the Planet Sarona- Another side of the galaxy

"Here you are Lexa. Why do you spend so much time with the windy ones?"

"I happen to like them better than the fire ones you like so much Vega. They get ashes everywhere when they burst into flame." Lexa screwed her face up at the mess they make.

"Yeah, well it's better than the mini tornados yours create." Vega said as he brought her some food from the nearby village.

"Any word from the others yet?" Lexa asked peeling a piece of fruit.

"Not since they said they were going to help out with the Tollan refugees. You should be packing so we can rendevous with them on time." He eyed her scanning equipment that she had yet to disassemble for the trip.

"I know. I just don't want to leave. It's pleasant here." She looked around at the rainforest canopy above them.

"I like my volcanos just as much, but we have to return to the station with our reports. Medical checkups wouldn't hurt either. I still want to have you checked out after that illness you had last month." He said concerned.

"I wasn't the only one that became ill last month. You just hid it better." She said sulking.

Laughing he led his sister back to the village and his jumper after cleaning up the equipment. They would return to their base camp say goodbye to the Saronans and head through the gate to the designated planet to meet their family.

They didn't notice one of their precious avian friends sneak in from both of their private research areas. A fire and a storm pheonix unknowing about the other hid in two different storage compartments aboard the research jumper. They weren't letting their bonded humans get away. The humans never realize when they bond they feel ill. It is so difficult when humans couln't understand them.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

Raised By A God 

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.  
"Speach"  
:Transmission:  
'Thoughts'

Planet Adora

"I still don't think you understand me Vala. It doesn't matter to me what you say or what you promise. Payment does not come until the material is delivered regardless of our friendship." A cloaked figure stated as he placed crates into the back of his modified Al'kesh.

"Oh come on kid. Just lend me the crystals and you'll have the Roshna by morning." Vala drapped herself over the cloaked kid. The voice is the only thing apparent to show it was not simply a short alien.

The cloaked individual shrugged out of the embrace and turned to face Vala Mal Doran. Searching her face for something, with brillian green eyes, hidden he moved into his ship. Returning he held out a single crystal.

"This should get your Tel'tak flying. I want the Roshna by the end of the day and then you will have the rest of your crystals." Pouting Vala accepted the crystal, but brightened up considering on this planet she had found someone gullible to provide her with crystals for her ship in exchange for a nearly worthless drug.

She had it in small supply on her ship. Not that she ever expected to need it, but being valuable to some made it valuable to her. Having it was paying off.

"Be back this evening or never. I will be moving on from this planet at dusk regardless of your success in locating the drug." He moved to continue loading his ship as Vala moved out of the space port. The local stargate was nearby and it would take her about an hour to get to her planet through the line of travelers waiting to use the ring.

Back at the landed Al'kesh a tall, blonde, broad shouldered humanoid helped with the loading.

"Do you think it wise to trade with that thief, Mir?" Aris Boch asked lifting a long crate with Mir on the other end.

"The crystal is unimportant with the supply we have. Finding another supply to provide for testing on the station is more important. I believe she will hold to her end of the bargain because the crystal is important to her. While the drug is not likely to be very profitable to her." Was the boy's responce.

The loading went on quietly after that and preparations were made to leave the planet. It would take at least a day to reach the rendevous point for the station.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Station Enroute for the Planet Larnaserano or P3X-595

"We should be there in plenty of time to meet with the others. With all of us on board we can finally get the station running at full power. Has the computer finished analyzing the piece of armor we recieved from Loki?" Harry questioned Ransen who was finishing his shift on the control deck.

"The computer had some difficulty with the process used, but finished breaking it all down about an hour ago. It's working out the potential uses as we speak." Standing up from the control chair he stretched his legs and headed for a meal and bed.

Ransen stopped for a moment to study Harry.

"Did you sleep well enough to take your shift? We can set the station to automatic for a few hours."

Harry waived off the concern and took his place in the command chair.

"I was just up working on the power conduits leading to the power core. With only one active energy source the others were inactive. Given eight hours unintterupted I could have the station up to 66 percent power." Sighing Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Don't over work yourself. Have your headaches subsided?" Apparently Ellesia had informed the others about his health.

"Much better since we've left the Earth system. I don't know why I have a 'connection' to a unknown entity on the surface, but it obviously has something to do with my past."

"Our past, brother. Our past." With that reminder Ransen left the bridge to Harry for the morning shift.

aaaaaaaaaaaa Star Gate Command-Gate Room

"This will get us in contact with Harry and his people?" Daniel asked as Loki launched a floating satelite through the event horizon of the gate.

"The planet is a rendevous point for the siblings. Each have their own interests and desires. Each year they designate a planet to which they all meet and share their knowledge. They gather many times between that, but this is a time at which they all assemble regardless." Answered Loki.

"A family reunion then. Swell sera for that to happen. We have varn days before Anubis shows lin to renar our planet and they grap sert lakash renor rap their sarees."

"Is their a translation device we could use for Jack's lapses into Ancient?" Daniel asked of the Asgard as he attempted to work out what Jack had said.

"Not that I have in my ship's inventory." Loki actually prefferred not being able to understand the part-ancient he had to deal with.

"Vera len sal witac?" Jack inquired of the two.

As the two walked away the Asgard message beacon floated into orbit above the world chosen for the family reunion. With only three days until Anubis' fleet was to arrive Jack was becoming more difficult to understand and Carter had been missing on sick leave with only Dr. Frasier aware of her location.

aaaaaaaaaaaa Area 51

"What do we have Captain?" An older man asks the younger in front of a key board.

"Sir, we have a massive asteroid entering the system." Again with the asteroids.

"Contact stargate command and inform them of the situation." The naquada asteroid was making a return trip through the system.

aaaaaaaaaaaa Dr. Fraiser's home

"These situations do come up inside all of our subconcious at different times Sam. You shouldn't hold it against the colonel." Dr. Frasier was doing her best to console her friend. Who didn't want to be consoled in the first place.

Carter was currently losing a game of chess against Cassandra, Janet's adopted daughter. While she was an unruly teenager more often then not she still had time for Sam and her mother after her ordeal with Nirrti and her artificial sickness.

"Don't worry Sam. All men are pigs anyways." This was surprisingly from Cassandra.

"What happened to spending all your free time with that Dominic boy?" Sam asked confused.

"He dumped her to go out with a cheerleader. Made me wish I could sick Jack on him." Was Janet's answer.

"Like I said. Men are pigs. Check." Cassie moved her rook to threaten the king.

"Not all of them are that bad Cassie." Sam studies the board. "Daniel is usually pretty decent."

"Yeah, I sometimes think he's gay." This caused Sam to spit her soda, that she'd been drinking, all over the table.

"What?!" She looked at her two companions with a dirty look as they started laughing loudly.

"It wasn't that funny." She said wiping up the mess on the table with a napkin.

"You should have seen your face." Janet said helping to clean up the mess. Cassie was still giggling like crazy.

"Well, it was unexpected that's for certain. What made you say that?"

"You need to lighten up Sam. You act as if the world were ending, again. Guys are simple enough most of the time. It's the rules that are getting in your way, and they will until one of you decides to change the situation. It's your turn by the way." Cassie gets up to trow away the soggy mess of napkins.

"She's a little to intelligent sometimes." Janet says as Carter moves one of her pieces into checkmate against Cassie.

"Sometimes." Carter grabs her coat and heads out to her bike. "Tell Cassie I said goodbye."

The engine of her bike is heard reving up in the driveway and she drives off.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

Raised By A God 

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.  
"Speach"  
:Transmission:  
'Thoughts'

Converging at one point in space several ships entered the Larnaserano system. The largest by far being the ancient production station. At the appearance of that station, however, all the individuals approaching the system were pleased to see it in much better condition than the last time they saw it. Nearly six months of steady work on the various parts was in evidence.

As they neared their destination a Ring Transport (Puddle Jumper) was detected flying towards them at maximum speed. With an Asgard message buoy trailing behind them. Seeing this it was with some aggreement better to all meet aboard the station to listen to the message.

Fortunately the cargo bay could hold all of the ships with room to spare. Well, except for the Ha'tak that Neera and Serta had stolen from Amaterasu's 'secure' shipyards without any one being the wiser. This ship they set to follow the station at a safe distance automatically.

They were obviously becoming very successfull thieves. Of course, Neera's choice of clothing could be less tight on her form. She had no problems displaying her 'charms' in order to find her information, the black catsuit certainly helped. Serta, however, was always wearing his camaflouge fatigues he had made from the files Loki had on the Stargate program. His entire gear ensemble mimiced the SG teams. In fact, that's one of the reason's he was dealing with the Goa'uld on a more personal level. He and Neera disrupted the Goa'uld opperations up close and personal. Without the advanced technology they had access to, for the most part.

Lina was one of the three on board the ship coming from the planet. Having been picked up by the research duo on an out of the way world wearing primitive, if ornate, clothes and carrying a massive pack full of reading materials. Being the one girl of the group who preffered the more primitive cultures and 'roughing' it there was no suprise that they had to locate her on another world. She was usually so immersed in the cultures she was investigating it made her temporarily forget her otherworldly heritage and the need to meet with her siblings.

Boran was piloting an Agard deepspace exploration vessel. Maping the galaxy was the path he chose in life, but he was always happy to have some quality time with his family.

The group met on the station and after much hugging, story telling, and laughter they settled to listen to what would likely be admonishments from their surrogate father. Although Neera did have a question before they proceeded to the message.

"Where's Asier?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Earth system- Loki's ship

"They told me they were in this system. Of course, they decide to leave before I get here." Asier murmured to himself. If the station was still in the system he'd already be at the reunion planet by now. No instead he was sitting aboard his father's ship waiting listening to a rant on impetuous youths.

"And why were you sent alone to retrieve that massive piece of space debris?" Finally, he was waiting for an answer.

"Because, it didn't require moving the station to retrieve it. Given the mass, speed, tragectory, and time involved we determined it's likely location. With the Granite Maul and six Ring Transports I was able to reverse it's course and for a short time travel through hyperspace with it."

"Secran sel loquart lesur!" Came an unwanted voice and sounds of rummaging on the other side of the hall.

"Why is O'neill onboard your ship anyways?" Was Asier's question to Loki.

"What did he say to you?"

"Give'im hell for me. Would be the closest translation I think." Asier was smiling at the look of annoyance on his father's face.

"That is not amusing. Can you please make certain he does not damage anything in there?" For all intents and purposes the materials in the room were harmless. This was Jack O'neill though.

"Sure if you'll get onto the other's case for leaving me behind?"

"Agreed."

At this they separated and performed their own tasks. Loki was scanning Antartica for an outpost likely to have been destroyed by years of ice build up and movement. Jack was pillaging from the inert supplies and the scraps of Ancient technology aboard his vessel. While most of the Alteran items and relics were now aboard the station he had found some he'd wished to keep and study himself. Unfortunately even his personal research rights were waived in consideration to the nearing battle. Only two days left and he would be forced to defend this world with a two ships never intended for battle. That is if they couldn't locate the outpost supposed to be located on the planet surface.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack O'neill was working on two apparent projects at once. At least that is was Asier's assessment was after a few minutes watching the frustrated man. On one hand he held an Asgard recording device in one hand making notations every five minutes or so and on the other he was searching through storage lockers of Alteran remnants.

A pile had already accumulated on a low table that was used by Loki when he spent time determining the remnant's purposes. It seemed to relax the grey alien when he had time away from his charges. Once Asier had spent some time watching his adopted father mumble and fumble with his broken pieces searching for their purposes. None of his children had the heart tell him later on in life that most were useless without their host systems. He still found peace all the same in his search for answers. Jack was anything but peaceful.

"Dren sar le tike shevari sentha veyu." He said as he dropped to the floor rubbing his head.

"It can't be all that bad O'neill. What are you looking for?"

Hearing Harry's voice Jack looked up only to see what might be Harry. If Harry had apple red colored hair. Realizing this must be one of the clones he got up and handed the teen another data pad that had been buried underneath the old parts. Accepting the pad Asier looked over the information presented. Looking from the pad to the pieces the strange assortment made more sense.

"You need a strong power source that is compatible with Alteran chair technology?" The specifications were lenghty and apparently not among the parts O'neill had located. Looking back at Jack he finds the man madly working on the second datapad at a frenzied pace.

"What is that you are working on?"

"Kriza let slek repon noret."

'The old man said I should work on it? What old man?'

"O'neill what old man?" This question started off a narative by the older man as he continued to make notations.

aaa Flashback aaa

Jack is in the commisarry of the mountain base. Or at least it would be the base if the room wasn't bathed in ethereal mist and lacking any people at what the clock stated was noon.

"Okay, who's messing with me this time?!" He yelled out. This however surprised him since he could actually understand what he was saying.

"That would be me Jack." Came a voice from behind him.

"Why can't you people ever appear in front of me? Always from behind with you Ancients and what not." Said Jack as he turned to face the voice. There was an apparently surprised old man. Old as in white beard to his knees old at that.

"Well, you certainly catch on quickly. I am indeed an ancient as you call them, but not a part of that silly bunch your Dr. Jackson was involved with."

"So what an ascended ancient that isn't part of the group of holier than though almighty beings. So what do you want with me?" They always want something done that they should do for themselves. Dealing with Anubis would be helpfull.

"An excellent description Jack, but if I hadn't gotten involved just now you'd be apart of that very same group." Was the old man's grave responce.

"Now how does that work exactly?" Such a disturbing thought.

"Haven't you ever wondered why a child with the knowledge of a Goa'uld could ascend, but you with the knowledge of one of the most advanced races in this galaxy could not?"

"Strict entry requirements?"

The old form laughed loudly at that.

"No Jack although they are rather rule bound that would not have prevented your entry into their ranks. You were overwhelmed by the knowledge you obtained the first time around. Once your mind had shut down the ascension would have taken place. This time though through the assistance of the Asgard you are bleeding off the pressure so to speak. Each information session removed large amounts of information from your mind clearing space for different data. This time the information pertaining to ascension became accessible and I stepped in."

"What happened to not interfering with the affairs of us mere mortals?"

"Remember I don't ascribe to the beliefs of main stream ascended beings. I can see you don't either. No my situation is a little more flexible than others. My interest is personal and all that. You see the repositories of knowledge were my idea a long time ago, and with the right level of technology are safely accessable. Your case concerns me of course so I decided to interfere."

Jack walked over to a chair and with great drama sat himself down.

"Let's discuss this."

aaa End Flashback aaa

"Well I suppose if he suggested that you seek out this out post and find a power source it would be a good idea. What is the second pad for though?"

"Leiddi inei kiderein." Favorable destiny.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Larnaserano System

The station was a buzz with work. Every system was being examined and being repaired where necessary. Power was shunted from one system to another while work was being performed. Nearly the entire store of materials they had gathered over the last several months was being utilized. They had twelve hours to be combat ready, and they would arrive in the system prepared to do what it would take to defend the Tauri. Having used the gate on the planet to contact the SGC about their arrival preparations would have to be completed quickly.

Twelve hours later they activated their hyperdrive and headed back to Earth. Only learning upon arrival that the forces of Anubis had been there for the ten hours they'd been in transit, and the Asgard ships had been all, but demolished when they'd engaged the fleet and Earth was at the mercy of Anubis.

TBC

1.Harry Male- Station master 2.Ellesia Female- Medic 3.Ransen Male- Pilot 4.Kerrimummykam (Kerri) Male- Salvage 5. Lexa Female- Exobiology (Storm Phoenix Specialty) 6. Vega Male- Exobiology/Geology (Specialty Fire Phoenix) 7. Mir Male- Trader 8. Neera Female- Thief 9.Serta Male- Thief/Fighter 10. Lina Female-Archivist and Linguist 11.Boran Male- Navigator/Explorer 12. Asier Male- Tedius labor specialist (lol)


	15. Chapter 14

Raised By A God 

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.  
"Speach"  
:Transmission:  
'Thoughts'

Earth's solar system

Harry was cursing his luck as he directed the station's few weapons at the large force of Al'kesh bombarding him with their weapons. They were to maneuverable to hit with the few minor energy weapons used mostly for handling space debris and larger targets in general. Fortunately, his siblings were faring much better in the vessels constructed out of the materials they had on hand. The Tollan cruiser and stolen Hatak held enough materials to build five versions of the Granite Maul that Asier had been left using to haul the asteroid back into the system.

The Al'kesh attacking had modified weapons and were draining the shields faster than they likely should have due to the high yield weapons they carried. The Hataks, however, were the real threat at the moment. Having launched the five ships they had capable of fighting the station was on it's own and could do little to aid the combatants. Anubis apparently knew enough about the station and it's technology to plan effectively against it.

As small ships darted in and out of the station's weapon range the Hatak's were attempting to surround the powerful facility. Here and there a mothership would be destroyed by his siblings only to be replaced by two more to attack. After only minutes of fast paced battle it was easy to see that the station and it's allied vessels were massively out numbered. There were more than the estimated numbers they were to expect. Nearly two hundred ships were prepared to assault the station and it was taking a beating.

Asier had been happy to learn that reinforcements had arrived to aid him and his ship. Although finding the remains of the Asgard ships rather disheartening it was the fact that the Asgard had made it to the surface that brought hope back to them.

The Alterans were slowly whittling down the forces Anubis had in his fleet, and Anubis was simply sitting in his ship over Antartica as if it was none of his concern.

'Wait. What is that?' Harry focused on the sensor readings coming from the icy landmass. Two humans and two Asgard life signs were in evidence nearly a mile beneath the ice.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Antartica- Beneath the ice- Just after the attack began

"Is this wise O'neill? The power source is all that we could salvage from our ships and is limited. Alteran technology is not known to be compatable with our methods. This could have detrimental effects if done improperly." Heimdal stated. Loki himself had been injured during the destruction of his ship and Jack had placed him in the Ancient stasis device.

Jack, however, was silent as he continued to manipulate the different components of the Alteran devices found in the outpost. The dais that held the chair control device was his most important concern.

"Caren lak su lin verain!" Was Jack's sudden call to the only human currently on hand.

"I have it." Came Dr. Jackson's strained reply as he hauled a bulky piece of ancient debris into the room. It's shape was strangly reminiscent of a washer/drier stacked on each other. It suprisingly weighed less than expected for it's mass, but was still quite heavy.

The man, possessed by the knowledge of the ancients, opened up a side pannel and using a Zat'nik'tanel charged up several crystals with a few well placed shots.

"Clor lat sullente restare."

"Hidden from searching eyes." Repeated Daniel in translation.

"Apparently, that device is able to mask our location. The question is how long will it last." Heimdal then moved back to O'neill in hopes of learning something from observations.

Daniel then decided to be more proactive and moved to the ring transport and disabled the device. They would truly be on their own until the situation was resolved.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Stargate Command

"What do you mean they aren't here?" Asked a very concerned Carter.

"Teal'c left in an attempt to procure ships to defend us, and is unable to return because of Anubis keeping the wormhole open. Daniel and Jack were aboard the Asgard vessel when it was destroyed." At this Dr. Weir sighed. "You appear to be the only member of SG-1 to remain."

This caught Sam off guard. SG-1 came away from more dangerous situations than most others without harm. Or at least little enough harm. To have lost half of her team without being there for them was rather devastating. This had decided her to invoke an emergency measure she'd saved for a day such as this. Walking to her office here on base she opened safe with a fifteen digit passcode.

Slowly the door opened and several items were prominently displayed seperately from each other. One was an Tollan emergency communications device that she touched fondly as she reached for another set of devices. She'd been wary of even coming into contact with the devices since their creation. While under the effects of the Atoniek enhancing devices she'd fashioned them.

She hardened herself to the fact that she would need these to deal with what was to come. Several armored troop transports had already been detected on a course to the SGC. Shortly the siege would begin and all the help they could recieve would help. Placing the daunting gauntlets on underneath her sleaves she felt a slight rush as they conected to her body. The information as to what they were was elusive considering the intelligence brought from her upgrade had disappeared, but they were meant as a defence.

The goa'uld wouldn't know what hit them.

She made her way to the surface entrance to the base to meet with and destroy those who took her precious people from her.

On her way she passed Cassandra and Janet moving deeper into the facility. Cassie was pulling along what appeared to be another girl with vibrant red hair. Barely registering the facts she went into battle to protect what people she had to protect. After this battle she would be amazed at what she had created during her advanced state, but for the moment she took her place at the front line defenses and took her stand.

Within her secured safe, without her knowledge, the Tollan device sent out an emergency call for assistance.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Deep within Cheyanne Mountain

"What is going on?" Ginny Weasely asked her friend Cassie as they sat in a crowded room full of civilians and scientists.

"Did your uncle ever explain what he did for a living?" Cassie asked her friend.

"Only that he reviewed financial materials for different government groups. What does this have to do with uncle Richard." Ever since she'd come to live with her Uncle she'd had difficulties adjusting to muggle life. Cassie had been the first close friend she'd made in the last several years. All in only a few months.

"There is a lot more to it than that I'm afraid." At that she began to explain the situation they were in as the outside of the mountain was being attacked.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Current Time- Antartica

"Jack we have a major problem!" Daniel shouted as sparks shot from the device that was masking their presence.

Jack sat up on the chair where he was manipulating the controls quickly. Seeing the device sparking he began once again in ernest with the control chair. The mass of Anubis's forces were out of range for the earth outpost. Drones could not travel far enough on the power supply available. Destroying Anubis was possible though.

He was pulling up the launch commands when he heard a choking sound from the side. There was Anubis, the dark spector, choking the life out of Daniel. Seeing the life fading from his friend Jack activated the firing sequence and leapt to his friends aid.

Hundreds of glowing drones launched at the flagship of Anubis's fleet destroying it. In doing so a failsafe activated. Just outside the moon's orbit around the earth lay the massive naqueda asteroid. An explosive device, planted during the battle, triggered a massive explosion causing a shockwave to ripple throughout the system. Shattering the moon and causing the earth's athmosphere to litterally catch fire.

The Earth was dead.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

TBC Bwahahahaha. I am evil. Don't worry things will look better in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

Raised By A God 

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.  
"Speach"  
:Transmission:  
'Thoughts'

Station-Sol System

Staring at the remains of the heavily populated world Harry could only feel disturbed. So many lives lost in that raging inferno, and no lifesigns appeared on the planet at all. Even the ships that still bombarded the station could not take Harry's attention from the world before him. Almost negligently he destroyed ship after ship. Barely registering their destruction. His last hopes were resting on his siblings to succeed in their tasks.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Unknown world

Inside an isolated room on a distant planet Kerrimummykam, Serta, Neera, Boran, and Lina gathered infront of a starmap. The five had been held back from the station when it traveled to earth. The large fleet that outnumbered them more than six to one was a difficult thing to face, but they themselves had tasks to complete. They were engaging in one of their last options. Each had their own mission and were anxious to be working on their own parts of the plan.

It had been less than thirty minutes since the destruction of the earth was reported by Harry and they were going to have to seek aid. Kerri would be seeking out the Tollan. Serta would seek out the Free Jaffa forces that might aid the Tauri, and Neera intended to steal several more ships for those Jaffa to use. Boran would travel to Orilla and request aid from the Asgard and specifically Thor.

Lina, however, held the most important task. She was to provide the time for allies to come to the Earth's aid. In the mean time those left aboard the station would fight the massive fleet that still hounded them.

Moving quickly with limited time they each dialed the gate to the appropriate destinations and left.

With the same thought they left. 'I hope this works.'

aaaaaaaaaaa

New Tollana

Kerri stepped through the gate to be greeted with the sight of great industry. In the distance large structures were being worked on and many small ships flitted about performing unknown tasks. Closer to the gate was a building that seemed to be used as a check point. Walls rose up on either side of the gate leading to said building. Two men moved to greet him and he recognized Narim quickly enough.

"Welcome Kerri. What brings you back so quickly? We were not anticipating your return for two more weeks to discuss trade once more." Narim was quite cheerful, apparently due to their significant progress.

"Well, we have a problem..."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Serta was greeted by several Jaffa as he exited to his destination. The camp was carefully guarded, but his clothing indicated his Tauri origins. Thus he was lead to the main camp where he was surprised to encounter Teal'c of SG-1 and Master Bratac. Though he'd never met the men he felt he knew them at some level. He'd read every file his teacher had access to in regards to Stargate command.

The respect he held for the two warriors was great as he greeted them. Grasping arms with Teal'c he quickly explained the situation and their time frame.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Neera was moving through the unfamiliar corridors of a massive enemy Hatak. This mothership was one of three prototypes worked on by Apophis before he was destroyed. It was nearly completed from what the jaffa reports indicated. Apparently, it's construction was halted when Aphophis was killed and only recently was the ship being worked on once more. Amaterasu had been trying to keep her find a secret and had succeeded for the most part.

Unfortunately, some Jaffa simply can't keep their liquor. Especially when their symbiote is being supressed by a drug in their drink. Slipping a mickey takes on a whole new meaning when Neera is involved.

Located on an out of the way shipyard it would take another month to complete. Neera fortunately had the time and the capabilities to make the ship hers. Snickering silently as she faded into the background she waited for some construction workers to move past. She didn't know the exact means that allowed her to blend into the background, but it was entirely effective.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Supreme Commander Thor we have a visitor. One of Loki's students has come to seek our aid in the battle for the Tauri homeworld."

"We have little time them. Welcome student of Loki. How are you named?"

"I am Boran. The Tauri have fallen, but we have a plan. With your assistance we can destroy the bulk of Anubis's fleet. We can...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lina began examining the control dais set up infront of the stargate. Reading the writing on the controls was childs play for her. She did after all know one hundred and twenty languages. Well ninety languanges and thirty different dialects.

The sequence was simple enough to work out. Pressing the various controls she activate the time loop device. She'd be experiencing the same ten hours over and over again for the next six months. Facing watching the same day over and over for that period of time was daunting but necessary.

Watching as the energy entered the stargate she could only hope the time provided would be enough.

In several systems and one distant galaxy allies were aided by the messengers, and their impacts were felt. Teal'c had the access codes and remotes to steal a powerful ship from Amaterasu. The Tollan began construction of a warship that would rival any twenty Hataks, and the Asgard were mass producing O'neill class warships. There would be nearly twenty ships by the time the six month time loop finished and with detailed knowledge of the areas under effect they could enter the Tauri system only an hour into the attack. That would provide them with time to disable whatever had cause the explosion of the asteroid.

Earth had allies. This time they would be there to give the aid when it was needed.

TBC Some of you may have seen this coming. To those who did congrats to you. To those who didn't well I rarely look more than a chapter into the future anyways so don't worry I wasn't certain it was what I was going to do. There won't be a new chapter until the week after christmas. I suppose I feel bad that I left you with a charcoal bricket of a world without an explanation as to how I was going to save it lol.


	17. Chapter 16

Raised By A God 

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.  
"Speach"  
:Transmission:  
'Thoughts'

Somewhere outside of time and space

"Hello! Anyone here?!" Jack shouted into the strange empty place. Mist flowed all around him, but hid nothing because there was nothing to hide.

"Well, I'll be. You made it after all. Welcome Jack to the next level of existance." Came the sound of Myrdin's voice as he walked out of the encompassing mists.

"What do you mean next level of existance? I thought you took away all that ascension stuff from my head. Why the hell am I here?" Jack demanded taking the a hold of the old man's robes.

Gently Jack's hands were removed and held gently in an understanding grip.

"You, my boy, have done something that few others can claim to have done. You have ascended of your own free will and will power. You had none of the knowledge the Alterans had in regards to ascension.

"I take it that's not normal." Jack stated as he ripped his hands from the gentle grip.

"There are three common methods in which to reach this plane. One is the method by which your friend Daniel ascended. Oma Desala has had an influence on the universe through her students that much is certain."

"Yeah, I've heard things."

Myrdin chuckles as he conjures chairs out of the ether and takes a seat.

"Yes, please take a seat. Another method which was used many years past was the manipulation of the physical body to advance it into another metaphysical state. Once the body advances far enough it takes the next step in evolution. It is not always into an energy state though. The Alteran's used this method originally."

"So what do they..."

"Another time perhaps, but we have to move on. You have advanced not through my assistance or any current ascended being's help. Nor have you been altered physically. Aside from the information that has taken residence in your mind you are, no offence, not very advanced."

"None taken, advanced beings aren't my cup of tea." Jack said remembering the arrogance of some of those said advanced beings. Although Thor was decent enough.

At the mention of tea, a tray of refreshments appeared on a coffee table between the two. Once again the ancient man was silently astonished at Jack's apparent subconcious manipulation of the pocket space they were inhabiting. Jack didn't seem to be aware that it was himself who had summoned the refreshments as he thanked the older gentle man for the coffee and donuts provided.

"What was the other method?" Jack asked as he bit into jelly filled pastry.

"What? Oh yes, another method is meditation and developing a greater understanding of the nature of the universe." Myrdin replied taking a cup of tea for himself.

"Now, I know, I didn't pull off that one."

"You would be surprised Jack. My first ascension happened while I was fishing on a vast ocean world. I was deemed lost by my relatives and left for dead. After spending twelve years learning about the universe I got bored and returned to a corporeal form."

Jack raised an eyebrow in imitation of Teal'c.

"You ascended when you were fishing? Then got bored and became human again?" Now Jack was skeptical.

"You'd be surprised at what each individual finds as their own universal truth. To me the universe was akin to the oceans that I traveled. If I could swim through the reaches of space as a sea creature and travel the stars it would be akin to heaven."

"But, you became bored with your heaven?" Jack didn't mind that fishing was the path to enlightenment, but this was getting strange.

"I found that interaction with the universe in my form was difficult at best. In my energy form I was revered as a god to some and a terrible threat to others. My own people treated me more as a scientific discovery than a sentient being. Then began the great exodus and I became corporeal to come to this galaxy. That is a story for another time though. You Jack have ascended through the desire and will power to save your friend Daniel." At this Jack looked startled to remember what was happening before he was brought to this place.

"I got to help him he was dying." Jack got up and made to leave.

"Your departure from this place will be delayed for a time I'm afraid." Said Myrdin who was still seated.

"You aren't going to keep me here."

"That I will not. You are free to go of course, but you might wish to know the situation before you leave this place." With a wave of his hand a window appeared showing the scorched planet earth.

"What the hell is that?"

"That is the Earth, for the moment."

"Now, that just isn't possible. I was just there and it looked nothing like that."

"I assure you it is possible. When you destroyed Anubis's ship it triggered a failsafe he planted on the Naqueda asteroid during attack. This failsafe triggered a reaction on the asteroid turning it into a massive destructive force. Destroying the moon and setting the athmosphere ablaze."

At this explanation Jack fell back into his seat.

"I destroyed the planet?" Jack held his head in his hands.

"No, you simply triggered the events that led to that outcome. Had any of the fighters in the system destroyed that ship they would have set off the device. You are the unfortunate one to do it, but not truly to blame. All is not yet lost."

"What do you mean old man? The planet is torched like my barbeque. It's nothing more than ash." Jack was begining to get upset.

"Just watch. Any minute things will look better."

Turning to the view of the planet hoping for a miracle and Jack got what he wished for in an instant. As if it was a movie on rewind the image reversed it's actions. The explosion of the asteroid and the events following it reversed flow and the world was the blue marble he knew and loved. The station left back through hyperspace and suddenly the Asgard ships became whole again and began engaging the scout force sent in by Anubis to test the earth's defences. The Asgard and Asier's ship had done well to delay the majority of the attack for nearly three hours. Then the Asgard ships were overwhelmed by a larger force as the rest of the fleet searched the system systematically for the station.

"How is this possible?" Jack stared in amazement.

"Come now Jack you experienced this before today. I must admit you and Teal'c lived well during the time you repeated the same day for months at a time."

"Wait, this is that time loop thing all over again? Why am I still here though?"

"Most ascended beings are not aware of the time loop. Just like those stuck in the loop are unaware of it. Those ascended within the area of space affected won't remember the loop experience. Those beings outside of the affected space can't view what is happening within it either. You and I are residing in a sub-dimension where time has no effect on us."

"Oookay. What can we do to help them?"

"Nothing."

"What? Why bring me here if I can't help them?"

"You Jack are now a very special case. Not unlike Anubis in the fact that he is partially ascended. The force you faced on the surface is merely a physical avatar of his Ascended self. In this case you are still on earth in a physical form unaware of what is happening in the time loop. Once the loop ends you will be effectively in two places and planes at the same time."

"Done the clone thing before." Jack said as he looked at the Earth.

"Not in this manner. Once the time loop ends you will be reconnected to your physical form. You can choose to help him or leave him be at any point. Anubis choosed to give his avatar the maximum amount of power that the other ancients will allow. You will have choices to make, but I am here to guide you in any way you wish. I will answer whatever you ask of me with the truth, and will hold no restrictions over you. My rules are few at any rate." Myrdin said as he stood and gazed at the battle unfolding in the window.

"So you do have rules?"

"Well, they are more of a personal code of mine. I avoid directly interfering in events regarding free will and the actions of others. That much I think we can agree upon. My actions influence the universe in different ways. Sometimes I make mistakes and sometimes I have great success. Choices have consequences and that's the way of it on any plane of existance." Merlin had a sad smile on his face.

"I take it you have made some mistakes?" Jack inquired of his host.

"My mistakes include the destruction of three races and the preservation of sixteen. Through several different actions over the course of the years I have done my best to influence the galaxy and stave off boredom through attempting to aid others. Twenty times I have taken corporeal form to live out a new life and gain new insight to the diferent cultures only to die at some point and return to this advanced state."

"Immortality not all it's cracked up to be?"

"Not hardly Jack. I have seen empires come and go all in the course of my existance. For three millenium I stayed within a stasis pod. All for sometime without distractions and some peace. Of course, at that point others had become 'enlightened' and were imposing rules on everything. You'd think they had dominion on ascended being with their blasted Ascended counsil."

At this Jack laughed at the obvious disgruntlement of the white haired man. For he was a man with all the vices and traits you'd associate with a normal person apparently.

"You know for an Ascended being, you're okay."

"I'm glad I meet with your approval. Back to my rules. I never come into direct contact with corporeal beings. Don't go all godlike on me or I'll personally punt you back into a mortal coil. For the last I strongly suggest you take your time in all things and learn what you can before you act. Other than that I hope you'll listen to my advice at the very least."

"I think we can work something out. I take it you have a hand in the time loop?"

"You could say that," Myrdin chuckles, "Harry is quite an effective influence on the galaxy at large. I dare say one of my better nudges in a different direction."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Earth- Stargate command bunker

"So my uncle has been working for the government involving a program that travels the galaxy and you are from another planet?" Ginny asked her best friend.

"I know it's alot to take in, but it's true." Cassie said concerned that Ginny wouldn't believe her.

"Well, that's different. Here I am in an underground base, which is under attack by aliens. At least it isn't dark wizards trying to steal my lifeforce and magic to resurrect themselves."

"What? Are you feeling alright Ginny?"

"What do you think? Not four years ago I was used to bring life to the memory of the most powerful dark lord in recent years and in the process of saving my life lost my magical abilities. I was turned into a squib and foisted off on my uncle here in America. 'You'll adjust Ginny just give it time.' 'Don't worry dear your uncle Richard will take care of you.' Ha! I'm stuck moving arround with an uncle who would just as soon not have me around. My parents don't even bother to write me, but once a year. Now I'm hiding from aliens. Of course, I'm not alright!!" Ginny was becoming hysterical at this point.

All Cassie could do was hold the now sobbing girl as she rocked back and forth in place. Very little of what Ginny had said made sense, but it didn't have to. All that mattered was calming Ginny down.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Frontline defences of Stargate Command

Gunfire and energy blasts were coming from two different sides as soldiers fell on both sides of the conflict. Large stationary machine gun placements were being set up at fall back points as the defenders were forced back. Carter was doing massive damage to the approaching ranks due to the personal shield she wore and the upgraded ribbon device wielded against the enemy.

While Jaffa fell from her attacks by the dozens, but hundreds were converging on the mountain and she was force back. If they got close enough they could walk through her shield. She was protected from their weapons, but not their physical attacks. To this point her speed had been enough to avoid such close range attacks.

Her stamina was failing her though. After an hour of fighting she was getting tired, and her options were diminishing. She was currently holding the front entrance to the base while defenses were mounted.

:Warning, shield failure in two minutes. Recommend retreat for recharge.:

'Why did I make the voice sound like Jack?'

Ahh, the mysteries of the subconcious.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Orilla- Asgard Homeworld- Three days after the activation of the device

"So this device was intended to turn back time to prevent the ancient's plague from spreading? Or to have time to find a cure?" Thor inquired of Boran as they reviewed the starmap each messenger had brought with them.

"Yes, to both I believe. They never managed to reverse time more than ten hours though. Fourteen systems in the stargate system are effected by the device. This extends to the entire solar system of each gate utilized extending out to an area effect that we have mapped." At this Boran highlighted a section of space forming a mass of time looping space.

"Such a massive area to be effected. This is rather advanced compared to the time dilation device we managed to construct. To create a loop in time so effectively is rather dangerous." Thor stated as he examined the nearest unaffected space to the Tauri system.

"Yes, it is, but according to the calculations made it will not cause serious spatial damage unless left in effect for a century. We plan to use it for only six months. Then nature will gradually adjust to the new dynamics with little noticeable effect." Boran assured the small alien.

"You have calculated the possible ramifications of your actions?" Thor questioned the young Alteran.

"After we learned of the Tauri's experience with the device we researched all the potential uses and misuses the device could be used for and felt that it would be useful in the defence of the planet Earth or any of the systems connected to the device."

"Such planning is commendable. Our rebuilding is commencing at a substantial pace and is without problems. With the time provided we can begin building the ships shortly to defend the planet."

TBC.. It might be a while before I right the next chapter. Feedback has helped me with my writing substantially. Except my grammar might be cofusing. I apologize, but it's written in the best way I know how, and it's on word pad so no spell or grammar check to rely on. Later all.


	18. Chapter 17

Raised By A God 

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.  
"Speach"  
:Transmission:  
'Thoughts'

It was very strange for Lina with the time loop in affect. Now she wasn't a scientist in the strictest sense, but she was pretty certain something was off. Her current situation was rather glaring in it's strangeness.

"I win again." Her partner said laying down the set of playing cards Lina glared at her partner.

"You realize that's a fairly moot point don't you?"

Her partner looks around the area and shrugged. Surrounding them were a large number of Lina copies. Somehow each time the loop reset a new Lina came into existence. Lina didn't know what to make of the situation, but she hoped that it would clear itself up at the end of the six months. There was a flash as the gate activated to throw out another duplicate indicating a new loop was starting.

"Number 76! It's your turn to explain!" Turning to herself she started to complain again.

"I was supposed to start the machine and enjoy this beach paradise world for six months. Why is this happening to me?" She asked herself as she shuffled the cards and watched as her counterparts fought over the now limited beach space not thirty yards from the gate.

"Only another month, honey. Relax."

Fortunately, for Lina, at the end of the time period and the machine was disengaged all the seperate young women would fade into one. If there is one thing this author has learned, anything, is possible with time travel and the less time is tampered with, the fewer the problems.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sub-Space Bubble

"Ack, get off! Get off!" Jack was running around a forest he created from the mist avoiding two avians bent on pecking out his eyes. Meanwhile the old man was simply observing his student.

Taking pity on Jack he gestured and the birds broke off their attacks to fly away into the mists.

Moving over to Jack he gestured to remove the forest. Warping around them a room formed with the window showing the earth prominent on the wall. Looking at the student the master took a seat.

"You are not grasping the concepts I'm trying to impart. Energy itself can be manipulated to suit your needs. Why did you allow yourself to be beaten by the birds?" Myrdin asked as Jack watched his wounds disappear.

"Well, the fact that nothing I did had any effect, running seemed the best option." Was the sarcastic man's responce.

"Now why would your abilities not affect those interesting birds?" Merlin inquired.

"How should I know? Your the one training me in this stuff. Besides making up birds that can spit fire and create tornadoes is a bit farfetched."

Laughing the old man pulled out a pipe and directed Jack's attention behind him. Slowly turning Jack came face to face with the red bird that had been chasing him around.

"Hello Jack O'neil." Came a musical voice from the bird.

"Let me guess sentient avian species, either advanced alien or ascended being in an alternate form?" Jack responded to the talking bird.

"You have an perceptive apprentice Myrdin." Said the second bird who was perched on the old man's chair. She wouldn't lower herself to a staring contest like the fire bird was doing with the ascended human. Males were so easy to entertain at times.

aaaaaaaaaaa Anubis' Flagship Above Antartica

:My lord we are not able to detect the station with in this system. If it is able to cloak we have no means to locate it.: A screen shows a Jaffa manning another ship.

"Continue the search." Anubis commanded.

:But my lord?...:

"Continue the search!"

:As you wish my lord.:

The screen cuts off transmission and Anubis turns to one of his crew of supersoldiers.

"Have you yet located the Asgard survivors?" The dark lord asked of his loyal unquestioning soldier.

"No my Lord. I am searching grid area 1.22.8 and have searched 27 percent of the land mass." Came the distorted voice of the drone.

"Excellent. Those were science ships that we destroyed and the capture of Asgard scientists will provide us with much more interesting information than the last we captured." The drone listened intently, but continued working diligently for it's master.

aaaaaaaaaaa Colorado Springs- Highschool

John O'neill was upset at his current situation. Jaffa were swarming the area and setting up a base of operations to direct the attack on the SGC. He'd been on his way to the mountain when his truck was blasted off the road by a deathglider clearing the path for an armored troop transport.

The ratio of Jaffa to big armored super troopers was twenty-to-one but the troopers were impervious to normal weapons. Which left him high and dry at this point. He had two zats and a staff weapon from some dead Jaffa and he was dealing with a very frightened group of Highschoolers in one of the school's bomb shelters.

His view of the town left him with an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. This reminded him too much of that alternate world they'd visited years ago. Not a pleasant place, given, that Apophis had devastated the planet at the time.

Noting that the Jaffa were placing cannons around the town to defend their position as they attacked the base the young clone of Jack O'neill began planning to retake the city. First he'd need to get some more weapons and organize the students.

'Hey they go to public school. They shouldn't have any problems with violence after all.' (got this from an episode of the Simpsons, Jack's favorite show.)

aaaaaaaaaaaaa Space Just outside of the time loop

The fleet was gathered. The Asgard had managed to construct five O'neill class warships and ten ships equal to the Baliskner before its destruction. Teal'c had five Hataks and the super Hatak that was being constructed by Amaterasu. A large craft made by the Tollans was also present. The construction was very similar to Earth references of flying saucers, only on a massive scale.

"We have little time left to prepare. In seven hours the time loop will end and we must be able to enter the system quickly." Thor began as the leaders of different worlds and forces convened.

"Given the differences in our speeds we should go in waves to commence the attack." Bra'tac suggested to the war council surrounding the conference table aboard the Asgard ship.

"The Tollan forces have constructed powerful squadrons of fighters to combat the smaller al'quesh. Our main ship is better at disrupting the enemy systems." Stated Narim to Bra'tac's right.

"Yet your propulsion systems are not equal to ours." Thor recognized Narim's information. "What weapons do your fighters utilize?"

"Our fighters utilize our phase technology and mines. We pass through and enemies ship and deposite the explosives aboard. The detonation occurs on a delayed timing system." Narim explained to the smaller alien. "Our main ship is manned with a multitude of ion cannons that will enable us to concentrate the firepower where it is needed to destroy the enemy's shields as well as rearming our fighters."

"Due to the sizes of the ships involved, and different power requirements, our fighters would not fair well against any of the new ha'taks in Anubis' fleet." Narim's second in command stated from behind him.

"My wife is correct. I fear we will not truly know the combat effectiveness of our weapons until they are field tested in the upcoming battle." Narim sighed as his wife placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not be concerned. None are certain as to the out come of this battle. If we are not successful in disabling the device aboard the asteroid then..." Teal'c was interupted as the Alteran's entered the room.

"You let us worry about the asteroid. You just keep that fleet busy." Boran said as all turned to face the 'children'.

Each was fitted in a form fitting brown flightsuits Kerrimummykam, Serta, Neera, and Boran looked prepared for battle.

"Supreme Commander Thor, Narim, Master Bra'tac, and Teal'c. It is good to see you all here. After speaking with my siblings." At this he gestured behind himself. "We would like to request a plan of action for this battle."

"What we would like to do is this..."

TBC

Took me longer that I wanted to write this, and the battle is going to be even tougher to write. 'Sigh' What do you all think about it? I just spent the last few hours reading all of my reviews again and can't tell you how great it feels to have fans like you commenting on my story. Questions are always welcome because it tells me when I need to explain something and make my stories better. Later.


	19. Chapter 19

Raised By A God

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.  
"Speech"  
:Transmission:  
'Thoughts'

Random world

Lina waited as her last clone exited the stargate and then entered the coordinates for the time-loop device. Glad to finally shut it down she ignored the confused doppleganger that stared at the army of young women down the long stretch of beach. Her exclamation of surprise was cut off when Lina number one stepped through the event horizon of the wormhole.

The short walk to the machine was quick and the deactivation was even quicker. Then smiling she made her way to the Stargate once more after removing three control crystals from the device. The Alterran device would not be functional unless proper replacements were located. Adjusting her pack on her shoulder she dialed a new gate address that would send her to a new habitable world to explore and catalogue.

aaaaaaaaaaaa

On the border of Temporally shifted space.

The Peltak, or Command Deck, of the Super Ha'tak currently held Teal'c and Master Bratac. Both were monitoring the time carefully and the other Ha'taks were performing last moment preparations. Several smaller Tel'tak were flying from ship to ship transferring additional warriors that had been gathered at the last moment. Only minutes remained until they would begin their journey to the Tauri system. This would be an epic battle to be told to many generations of free Jaffa.

Even as the armada that was gathered powered their engines for travel a single Tel'tak launched itself. Becoming hidden with it's cloaking device. A transmission was sent to the various goa'uld motherships.

:I Ronan strike now on behalf of my god, Lord Anubis. Die shol'va.:

As soon as the transmission was seen the various Ha'taks were besieged by a series of explosions that crippled four of the five lesser ships and completely destroyed the fifth. Only the Super Ha'tak was left with minimal damage due to it's heavily protected and reinforced systems. Then as the confusion commenced the barrier in space became nonexistant.

The Asgard fleet waited only moments before all but one opened a hyperspace window and began their attack on Anubis's armada.

:I am Sigyn of the Asgard.: The asgard became visible on the deck of the Peltak facing Teal'c. Seated in a Asgard command chair the diminutive alien looked at the tall Jaffa. :You may commence the assault. Your companion ships will follow shortly once I have repaired them.:

Bowing to the slight grey being Teal'c offered his thanks and continued the launch of his ship. Shimmering the hologram dispersed and the Asgard ship began bathing the damaged ships in energy beams.

Shortly a spatial distortion formed and the large ship launched through the hyperspace window toward earth.

aaaaaaaaaaaa

"You will have very little time to work unimpeded by the other Ascended." Merlin cautioned Jack who was stretching his metaphysical body in preparation. The time training was well put to use, and the older being was intrigued with what his student had planned. What with the information he had at his command now.

Looking through the 'window' into normal time/space Jack allowed an almost gleeful smile to cross his features. He'd have about an hour to set things into motion if he timed everything right.

At that moment the scene was that of Loki's ship being destroyed in reverse. Shortly he'd be able to lend a hand and have some fun. Until the fun police showed up that is.

"Have a little faith. I can handle this. I have a plan, and thanks for the heads up on the problems my son is facing." Jack said gazing at the temporal field began to disperse and their bubble start to thin. Watching the fabric of the universe changing was still interesting to the newly ascended man. Closing his eyes in concentration he waited for the proper moment to act and at instant it felt right he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

Myrdin chuckled at the display and slowly his human form faded to be replaced by a glowing 'jellyfish' as Jack had called it early in their training together. It had become a much more natural form after the eon's since he'd start using it. That and it wasn't fair to keep a human form while his avatar was still frozen on that distant world. It had come as a surprise at how calm O'neill had taken the news that his son was still alive.

'This will be amusing.' He thought as he got comfortable to watch the show whilst basking in the solar wind currents.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

While on board the station in hyperspace an unusual scene was taking place.

"I mean you no harm. Please discontinue attacking me." Called a slightly distressed android.

"How did you stow away? Where did you come from?" Came the voice of Harry at the cornered yellow skinned being. He'd located the entity accessing the command computer and entering information at a speed that was patently superhuman.

"My name is Commander Data of the Federation starship Enterprise. I mean you no harm and am unsure how I came to be here." As far as Data was concerned he'd 'woken' to find himself entering vast amounts of data and schematics into the alien computer system. where as moments ago he'd been aboard the Scimitar. A powerful Romulan ship capable of obliterating all life on a planet.

"I am at a loss as to how I came to be aboard your ship. I will gladly tell you that which I am able. I extend my hand in greetings of friendship and trust." Data held his hand out in a very human way and placed his own personal phaser on the deck plating.

"If I may inquire sir? What is your name and where am I? This technology is alien to me." Data indicated the control systems which were streaming massive amounts of information in Ancient. This caused Harry to holster his weapon and race to the controls.

"Name's Harry. What have you done?" Harry was having a very difficult time keeping up with the scrolling information. Running his hands over the controls he ran several system checks and got an overview of the schematics.

"It appears I have recreated detailed schematics of my assigned Starship. Tell me is this a shipyard? We appear to be moving through space and reproducing a starship at the same time.

A flash of light distracts the two from their observations and Data at once recognizes the being before them.

"Welcome to the land of the living once more, My dear, little Pinochio, I'm so happy to see you still in one piece."

"Hello, Q." Was Data's only response.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Meanwhile on Earth.

"I'll catch you guys later!" Called John to Cassandra and her friend Ginny as they were leaving the high school. He waved politely to Dr. Frasier as they pull out of the school parking lot. It was more fun shooting hoops with two good knees and two attractive teenage girls. Teaching Ginny the rules of the game took a little time, but she was shooting free throws like a pro after his first few weeks of coaching.

"Ah, to be young again." Came a familiar, if older, voice from his truck's passenger seat. John jumped in genuine surprise to find Jack O'neill beside him.

"What the hell? You nearly gave me a heart attack." John exclaimed after slamming on his brakes. He'd only driven a few feet before his surprise caught him. Putting the vehicle into park he reaches over to smack his older counterpart. Unfortunately, his hand passed straight through the apparently holographic image.

"Kid, we have a lot to do in a very short period of time. Trust me this is important and I'll fill you in later. What I need you to do right now is head to the old homestead and get ready for some target practice." Jack indicated Cheyenne mountain.

"We saving the world again?" John asked as he began heading toward the mountain.

"Yup, just like old times." Jack said with a smile. "Only this time we have some heavy hitters on our sides."

"That's a nice change of pace. The Asgard throwing in with us this time?"

"Among others, among others."

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

In orbit around Earth.

Jack looked around in confusion as his mind suddenly cleared. Almost stupefied he looked around at the bits and pieces of random technology gathered around him. Daniel was studying some sort of computer pad and mumbling about ancient dialects and vocal differences.

"Danny boy, what's going on?" Daniel looked up in surprise to hear the colonel speaking English once more.

"Jack your speaking English." He started in surprise.

"Okaaay, what's wrong with you? Of course I'm speaking English. What'd you expect German or Russian?" He questioned the man before him incredulously.

"Jack what do you last remember?" Daniel seemed very concerned about Jack's behavior.

"Let me take a guess? I was mind wiped by our wonderful little grey friends after sticking my head where it shouldn't go?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"Well, now that you mention it you did use another ancient repository. But to my knowledge you should still be under it's effects."

"Well, let's just meet up with Loki and find out what's happening." Exiting the room he heads down the right corridor only to turn around and head to the left. Obviously, intent on finding the Asgard loosely considered an ally. Daniel quickly moved to follow only to be thrown into the wall of the corridor as the ship shifted abruptly under their feet.

"We're under attack." Both raced toward the bridge.

TBC.

Wow sorry for the delay in updating. Just haven't had much inspiration. Jack is playing the role of Q and finally gets a ship he can call Enterprise. He'd really wanted to name the prometheus that. I'm allowing Jack a great amount of leeway because he doesn't 'know' that what he does shouldn't be possible from an Ascended's point of view. Fewer limitations on his powers that are more selfimposed on other ancients.


	20. Chapter 20

Raised By A God

Inspired By Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Pheonix catcher.  
"Speech"  
:Transmission:  
'Thoughts'

Earth- Corner of Knockturn and Diagon Alley-  
Wesley's Wizard Wheezes

The shop procured by the Weasley was sorely lacking in asthetics and was more of a work shop than a true prank shop. They had after their fifth year decided to pick up and start their own business.

Against all of their parent's personal reservations. Hell, they'd gotten off of the express, said farewell to the family members present, and apparated to the point behind the leaky cauldron used for travelers.

It took two hours to locate their investor in a hole in the wall pub and get set up with the small building smack dab on the corner of Knockturn and Diagon. It had laid vacant for years until their arrival, and took a good deal of work to fix up. Even with magic it was a chore.

After spending their time and money toiling away at potions, and charms they had a product line to sent out owl order forms. Every student that had ever been pranked by the twins sent the orderforms back filled out with pouches of knuts, sickles, and galleons. Now that the Hogwart's Prank Duo were gone, others wanted the slot as school pranksters.

Now a year later they were working on a more personal project. Using charms they'd developed over the past three years they were going to attempt to find the littlest Weasley. Arthur and Molly Weasley had been all to willing to ignore the fact that Ginny had her magic taken from her. No Molly was willing to let it lie as it was because the infallable Dumbledore thought it was best to send her away.

They'd been close to locating her several times, but this time they weren't going to let a Headmaster stop them. He was powerful and had many connections to throw obstacles into their path. Why he would do so had never been addressed. Considering he'd memory charmed them four times had been indicative of how hard he'd worked to prevent them from seeing her.

Looking at each other, the legally named, Gred and Forge Wesley activated the transport circle, and targeting charm they'd worked into the ancient magical construct. It had taken nearly all of their profits for the year to gather the necessary materials and the old platform for success. Their backer, Sirius Black, the notorious prankster was a money source they'd tapped as soon as they'd heard he was a lush after all these years. A little nostalgia, some drinks, and a promise to develop the 'Snape Humiliation Products, got them a large base capital to work with.

It had been a very well thought out and planned thing to do. Just because they had been Gryfindors didn't mean they were the naive boys they'd been sorted as.

"Ready Forge?" Gred asked his brother as he adjusted his full body dragon hide suit with unbreakable glass bowl helmet. His neon green was nearly as glaring as Forge's neon pink suit and helmet. Never new what would happen with their perfect handiwork. Even they new how to be careful, sometimes.

"Ready Gred, shall we be off then?" He pressed the glowing crystals into the proper sequence.

"Brother we are always off. Shall we try to be on target this time?" Some testing landed them in Egypt the last time. The Egyptian magical museum was nice, but the guards...not so much.

Jumping aboard the ring platform and saluting each other they butted the glass helmets against each other. Ten circular rings flowed up from the base and a bright light flashed.

Cheyene mountain Hallway (they all look the same)

The twins opened their eyes to examine their location and had good news and bad news.

The long lost sister was indeed before them rather shocked, but the entrance very likely caused that. They were, unfortunately, surrounded by large men wielding muggle automatic weapons. Those weapons were directed rather unsettlingly at the twin geniuses.

"We come in peace?" They both asked tentatively before they were tackled to the ground.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ginny could only stare in shock at the appearance of what could only be her older twin brothers. No one would wear such colors except her incredibly strange siblings. It was only confirmed when the horrible pink and green helmets were removed to show a mass of red hair that they'd grown into pony tails.

"Gin, a little help here!" The boys had been subdued with a bit of fuss, but other than removing the fish bowl helmets. The ugly leather suits they were wearing wouldn't come off.

"Gin do you know them?" Ginny had just shared a bit about her magical past and was trying to understand the situation. Sitting in the heavily guarded bunker with soldiers all around was slightly overwhelming.

If only John or Uncle Jack were with them something might have made some sense. They were always involved in the strange things going on.

Speak of the devil. Or devils as the case may be.

"Stand down men! They're with us this time." There stood John O'neill, and his older figure Jack dressed for combat.

"Yes, what they said." Forge said a bit muffled as his face was still being pressed into the concrete floor.

"Sir, do you have new orders for us?" The marines moved the red haired boys to a standing position and moved aside to wait for further instructions.

"We need to get to lab fifteen...

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So Loki, what's happening?" Jack O'neill asked as he moved to the shielded windows as some Hataks were being destroyed by Asgard weaponry.

"A large fleet of goauld ships has entered the system. They appear to be scanning in search of the Station. We have been attacked by only a few ships compared to that which has been brought to your system." Three ships were firing upon the ship as Heimdal maneuvered to return the attack.

Moving back toward Loki and the ship's control console Jack slipped as the ship shook and jarred a stone control out of place. Moving it back into place as best he could Jack looked up to find his clumsyness had been missed.

As had the transport beam being triggered and five people being transported deep beneath the Antartic Ice.

AAAAAAAAAAA Beneath the Ice

"Ok, I am getting.." Gred " Seriously confused.." Forge

"At this point so am I." Ginny

"You get used to it." John said as he eyed the throne like chair and the naqueda generators each were carrying. Looking at where Jack's hologram had been he found empty space.

"Ah crap." Now what were they supposed to do.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Somewhere in Hyperspace

The form of Q gazed at the yellow skinned android and smiled. It had taken some thought to put all of this together, and enough effort to make him somewhat tired. It was worth it though. He wasn't a rabid fan of the Next Generation, but it had some good points.

"Why have you brought me here Q? What do you have to gain from saving me?" His emotion chip had been deactivated and logical previous experience lead to questions.

"Ah, but that would be my secret. You have been spared destruction and I have simply placed you somewhere you could do some good at the same time. I have but a moment to speak with you before I must meet with the local powers.

"Now let me tell you this. The ship being built is intended to be a wedding gift for a Colonel O'neill. It would behoove you to be on good terms with the man. He is your ticket home. Now if you will excuse me? I must be off." With a finger snap and flash of light the man was gone.

AAAAAAAAA Somewhere in subspace

Reappearing in a glowing pontoon boat, besided a school of energy jelly fish, Jack cast a glowing net around the group and reeled them in. Gazing at the mass of light he smirked.

"We need to talk..." Spotting a dark black cod like fish in the mess he smiled evily.

TBC...

Well to be honest it isn't entirely what I wanted, but I figure trying to rewrite it for a seventh time wasn't going to make it any better. 


End file.
